


An Empire For You

by sickbed_00



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbed_00/pseuds/sickbed_00
Summary: Historical AU. In 1889, retired naval Captain Armitage Hux travels to the Kingdom of Hawai'i in search of one last chance to prove that he is just more than an Omega. His hope lies in a sugar cane plantation, Hale Ali'i, a little slice of heaven nestled in the lush Nanakuli Valley. Upon arrival though he learns the owner, Admiral Snoke has some very different plans for his former underling and Hux is faced with a difficult choice; to walk away from Hale Ali'i and all it's riches or subject himself to a marriage with the plantation's foreman; an unstable Alpha named Kylo Ren. Yes, I am 100% ashamed of myself.





	1. Ho‘okipa

**Author's Note:**

> Since I personally can never manage to put the right emphasis on the right vowel when pronouncing Hawai'ian words or names, I snagged these helpful hints from www.to-hawaii.com to help anyone who might be havin' the same struggles:
> 
> Haole – “how-leh”  
> Hale - “hah-leh”  
> Ali'i – “ah-lee'ee”

**Ua Mau ke Ea o ka ʻĀina i ka Pono**

"The life of the land is perpetuated in righteousness." -King Kamehameha III

 

Hale Ali’i Plantation

Island of O’ahu, Hawai’ian Kingdom

April 14, 1889

 

Captain Armitage Hux brought the white handkerchief to his nose and deeply inhaled, taking in the woody scent of the cloves he had folded within it. Admiral Snoke had only been dead for three days but the humid air of O’ahu had already caused his body to bloat and stink like a corpse that had been lost for months at sea. Rumor had spread about hungry tumors devouring the Admiral’s face but Hux never could have imagined to what degree it was true. Only a sliver of the man’s face remained, and what remained was difficult to stomach. It was almost impossible to recognize the creature dressed in naval regalia and honored with a mountain of fresh leis.

“Who built this?” Hux asked, pulling the handkerchief away to gesture at the simple wood coffin. The stable boy in the back row of the empty chairs looked up from the book in his lap, sunlight from the window pouring over his small but firm shoulders. Dopheld Mitaka was the only soul roaming the sprawling plantation when Hux arrived earlier that morning, the workers having returned to the coastal village of ‘Ewa after the Admiral’s death.

“A ship builder named Makoa,” he said quietly. “He’s one of the workers, he has a shop in town.”

“Did the workers bring these?” Hux picked up one of the leis.

“They did.”

“They respected him then?”

“I guess you could say that…”

Hux let the lei fall back onto the Admiral’s decorated chest.

 “Not enough to be here today.”

“Wakes are not part of tradition here. The workers are holding a luau, essentially a large feast, out on the shore. The people of these islands are very,” Mitaka’s dark eyes roved around the room as his mind searched of the right word, “festive. Even in mourning they eat and drink like it too is their last day.”

“But you stayed here with the Admiral?” Hux smirked at him, “Like a good little lap dog.” At this, Mitaka set his jaw and looked away.

The unspoken truth hung in the space between them since Hux arrived, placing his luggage at the foot of the front steps and looking up expectantly at the confused Mitaka. That strange truth, that despite their radically different stations in life both the stable boy and the Captain were cut from the same cloth. Omega blood pumped through their veins, the scent of their lowly caste carried in the cool island winds. They existed exclusively as breeding stock to the dominant Alphas, or at least, they had been until recent decades.

As the world became smaller it become more volatile. Starting with the Napoleonic Wars, the nineteenth century showed no sign of slowing down it’s frenzied destruction. The United States, not even a year old was thrust into a bloody civil war. Several South American countries had begun to battle for independence. England’s grip on African and South Asian colonies was growing ever slack with revolt after revolt. It became clear that fresh bodies were needed, and England became the first to declare that Omega’s, with the help of a new drug dubbed ‘suppressants’ could take up arms in defense of the crown.

With that came a new sub-caste; Omegas who did not take advantage of these loosened regulations. Omegas who continued to marry, have children, who endured forced domestication. To those like Captain Hux, Omegas who fought tooth and nail just to be seen as equal with militia Alpha’s, the Omegas of this sub-caste were considered cowards…or worse; willing participants who might have even enjoyed being something meant for sexual gratification.

A vessel for the filthy, sticky end result of being mated.

“The Admiral employed me for one thing and one thing only,” Mitaka finally said with a controlled voice, “I keep the stables and horses. Nothing more.” With a wounded tremble he added, “He even paid to have my suppressants shipped from the mainland.”

Hux’s eyes went wide at this. Suppressants were a relatively new and therefore expensive medication, rarely were they made available to civilians. It must have cost a fortune to keep Mitaka…calm.

“I suppose I could see the need for it. This plantation must employ hundreds of men. The Admiral was always good at keeping an eye out for liabilities.”

Mitaka closed his book to stand.

“You looked a bit flushed when you arrived,” he began, “at first, I thought it was all the fresh sunlight; we Englishmen don’t respond too well to it. But, now I see,” Mitaka joined Hux’s side, a cruel little smirk tugging at his lips, “was it hard to retire, Captain?” He whispered, “To walk away from it all? Tell me, what came first after your suppressants failed? Was it the slick? The heat? Or was it the way the men on your ship looked at you when-”

“How dare you!” Hux readied a trembling hand to slap the boy but could not bring himself to do it. Mitaka, to his credit, seemed to acknowledge that he went too far and took a step back from the shaking Hux.

“You knew the suppressants would only work for so long,” Mitaka said quietly, “in the end, you’re still just like me.” He shook his head, “Still just an Omega.”

Like any young officer, time had become Hux’s greatest enemy.

 

Roughly around age thirty, Omegas entered what simpering dolts called the ‘honeymoon’, that window in an Omega’s life when they are at their peak breeding potential. The suppressants that Hux once relied so heavily on were not strong enough to subdue this revving up of his hormones. For Hux to step on a ship now, well, the navy would call it a distraction.

Hux thought of it more as a feeding frenzy.

A shrill cry called from outside the plantation house. For whatever reason, Admiral Snoke purchased half a dozen peacocks, three of each gender to roam the main grounds of the plantation. Their fussing was followed by the trotting of hooves; apparently they were alerting Mitaka to a new visitor.

 “That must be the executor coming in from ‘Ewa,” Mitaka sounded relieved at the possibility of someone, _anyone_ breaking the tension between him and the Captain.

“This should be interesting,” Hux tried to keep the ghoulish delight out of his voice but he was certain it was no secret that he did not come to O’ahu just to pay respects. In fact, he had not come to O’ahu expecting a corpse. Admiral Snoke had sent a request for his Hux’s presence over a month ago. Though they were not close, there had been a mutual respect between each other based on rank, accomplishment, kills and all the strange ways military men forged relationships. Hux was certain he was summoned to this island for some sort of gain.

Hux charged out onto the wide lanai that stretched the length of the plantation house. Clouds fluffed up like cotton boules cast large shadows over the emerald hills that surrounded the sugar cane fields. Out in the yard the male peacocks were unfurling the plumage, clearly unhappy with the disruptions to their normal routine.

A handsome buckskin stallion came trotting up the road, kicking up a cloud of red dirt into the clear sky. Behind him he pulled a single carrier cart of wicker and wood with a canvas cover. As Hux made his way down the front steps he got a better glimpse of the woman gripping the reigns. She was not a native, that could be seen with her flaxen hair, neatly pinned back in rosettes. Her skin though was the sort of tawny-yellow Hux noticed would develop on the young men he presided over in South East Asia. The sort of color he coveted as the sun only ever baked him to a blushing pink with a dappling of freckles before cooling back into his usual mealy complexion.

He would say Englishman’s complexion but even Mitaka seemed to have gotten himself a lovely base tan.

The woman skillfully steered the stallion up the curved road and halted him before Hux.

“Captain Armitage Hux, I presume?”

“Indeed,” Hux wondered how in the cotton trousers, which were already miserably wrinkled from his own ride in, and informal morning coat this woman assumed his rank.

He felt so naked without his great coat.

“You stand like a military man,” the woman smiled, as if she had been reading his thoughts, “the angle of your chin and the square of your shoulders. Had it not been for the ridiculous shock of red hair I might have thought the Admiral had risen from the dead.” In one quick motion, the woman deftly swung her tall frame out from the carriage, landing with little muss to her person. “You might want to learn how to stand like a civilian.” At this Hux rolled his eyes but still relaxed his arms that had been clasped behind his back.

“And what do I call you, Miss?”

 “Phasma,” she spoke the strange name with assurance Hux thought not to question it. Her eyes went over his head, “Is he lying in state?”

“All morning.” Hux turned to see Mitaka coming down the front steps. “Would you like me to take Parnassos to the stables for water? He got you here so swiftly, I’m sure he could use some rest.”

“That will be fine. Thank you, Mitaka.”

“You two know each other?” Hux asked, watching Phasma tuck her riding crop under her arm to undo her gloves. She was dressed in a long wool skirt dyed blood red with ivory puffed sleeve blouse that buttoned tightly at the wrist and neck. It looked like absolute torture to be so fully covered in thick fabrics but not a bead of sweat dampened her brow.

“I handled all of Admiral Snoke’s legal affairs,” said Phasma, “as such I have spent multiple evenings here at Hale Ali’i, I even have my own room in the west wing.”

“How delightfully unseemly,” Hux turned an arched eyebrow to Mitaka who joined his side.

“How did everything go in ‘Ewa?” He asked with a sigh.

 “About as well as I assume this will go.” Phasma said flatly, not at all shy about looking Hux right in the eye as she spoke. An Alpha female; great, that was all he needed.

Phasma reached back into the carriage, setting aside the crop and pulling out a large leather satchel.

“I wish to see the Admiral.”

Hux followed Phasma back into the house as Mitaka took her horse around the side to the stables. The peacocks cried and cried.

Something about Phasma’s presence made the empty room with it’s empty chair feel more sacred. Women in general had an air of mystery to Hux, even before entering the military. His mother had been absent since birth and as an Omega he developed no real budding interest in them through adolescence. This one though, this Phasma intrigued him; an Alpha female in a foreign land, no ring on her finger. Hux felt her to already be a kindred spirit.

“Mitaka did an excellent job preparing the Admiral. He even managed to find the cutlass my father had given him.”

“Your father was a navy man?”

“Vice Admiral; stationed out of Honolulu,” Phasma turned to face Hux, “I was born on this island.”

“I was born on an island as well, though not one as lovely as this. The skies were always grey and rainy; food was terrible.” Phasma smiled.

“My father didn’t care much for England either.” She said with a bored sort of sigh. “Do you plan to return someday? I know when Admiral Snoke sent for you, you were living in the States; in California.”

“I know I certainly don’t want to go back to the States. Americans are so,” there was no other way to put it, “American.”

“My father didn’t care for the States either.”

“I like it here,” said Hux.

“Not too wild for you, _haole_?”

“And pray tell; what is _haole_?”

“Non-natives, so to speak.”

“You mean white people.”

Phasma paused and blinked her large blue eyes.

“Yes.” Hux went and joined her at the coffin. Flies were beginning to collect on Snoke’s withered face.

“In the Philippines they called us _banyaga_.”

Gazes carried weight, Armitage Hux had learned that the hard way. He had developed a sense for eyes that lingered too long on him. It was not a pleasant experience but lashing out rarely did him any good. Hux found it easier to politely fix his own eyes on some distant thing, mentally thicken his skin and let the interested party sate their curiosities about him.

 “You really are an Omega, aren’t you?” Phasma whispered.

“I am a Captain,” Hux turned sharply, causing a startled gasp to part her lips, “a Captain who happens to be an Omega.” Phasma’s features softened into something akin to pity. Hux felt his stomach drop at the sight. “Do I…?” Hux swallowed, averting his gaze. “Do I have a scent?”

“A faint one.” Her words were apologetic. “Are you sure you want to stay here on O’ahu?”

“Why are you asking me that?” Phasma drew her lips tight as she pushed past Hux.

“Follow me.”

Every room in the plantation house was designed to showcase panoramic views of the Nanakuli Valley. Admiral Snoke’s office gave Hux his first real glimpse of the sugar cane fields. The stocks were enormous, at least ten feet, their lush green tops swaying peacefully in the breeze. In this particular corner was a small hut with a grass top where Hux assumed some of machinery was kept that melted the cane sugar down to molasses.

“Five hundred acres,” Phasma said, settling herself behind the stately desk in the corner of the room. “Quite sizeable for an island plantation.”

“Certainly is,” Hux slowly peeled his eyes from the window. “What does the name mean? Hale Ali’i?”

“A place for chieftains or kings.”

“Like a palace?” Hux took a seat in the plush chair opposite Phasma who was methodically laying out all the important documents in necessary order on the desk between them.

“Like a palace,” she repeated in absent agreement.

“Of course he would call it that,” Hux muttered. The office was filled with all the trappings of an officer’s life; photographs of Snoke when he was young and intact, posing with his crews and ships and on the shores of the uncivilized nations he was discharged to tame. Awards and accolades, medals and trophies. A palace dedicated to himself.

“It is a shame you could not arrive before his death. He clung to the flimsy reed of life as tightly as he could, more so when he learned you were bound for the isles,” Phasma gestured to the space, “I truly believe he wanted to be the one sitting here at this moment.” At this Hux arched an orange eyebrow.

“Well I certainly have mixed feelings about that. Admiral Snoke didn’t like what I was, that much was clear, but respected how much I accomplished in spite of it. There were times he would hurl insults at me,” Hux shrugged as if pushing off the memories of an existence plagued with indignation, “and there were also long nights where we would commiserate over rum about the great empires of the world and what a sham they were. How they stood for nothing, just swapped territories every century.”

“I have had such conversations with him myself. Hale Ali’i was his response to that; his empire, his kingdom.” Phasma began to shuffle her papers, “As the daughter of a military man I know someone like you is not interested in the long form of this, so I shall get to it; you, Captain Armitage Hux, do have a proviso in the Admiral’s will to take half ownership of Hale Ali’i.”

“A proviso? Meaning-,”

“Meaning if you do not agree to the conditions you are free to walk away.”

“With nothing.”

“That is the definition of a proviso.” Hux sighed, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Frustration was quickly bubbling up inside him.

“You said half, who does the other half go to?”

“The Admiral very much wants his workers to keep a stake in the plantation, as such he offered the other half Hale Ali’i’s foreman; Kylo Ren Solo.”

“Same proviso though,” Hux interjected, “that is he does not accept, he gets nothing.”

“Exactly. If you and Mr. Solo do not agree to the terms of this arrangement, then I must sell Hale Ali’i. And, not to be insensitive, but this is a very successful plantation and if it were to come to that I guarantee neither you nor Mr. Solo would be able to afford it.”

“You promised me the short form of this, so let’s have it,” Hux braced himself against the back of his chair, “what are the terms of this arrangement?”

 “Captain Hux,” Phasma clasped her fingers over her lap, “it was in the Admiral’s opinion that, though you were accomplished in your military career, you would inevitably succumb to your biological design. He felt that by presenting this proviso he was giving you an excellent option for transition into the life you were,” Phasma caught herself and rethought her words. “It would be a better life for you than going back to the States. Alone.”

Hux drew in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and counted to three.

Hux opened his eyes. Phasma was looking at him with a blank expression.

“He wants me to marry this man, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Am I expected to have children as well?”

“Just one,” Phasma said with some optimism.

Hux wanted to stand but his legs were trembling. He wanted to return to the window, to once again drink in the sight of the sugar cane and the hills and the bright blue, boundless skies. He wanted to ask the question: was everything he stood for with five hundred acres in Hawai’i? There was nothing for him in England. His military pension might get him a little cottage in the country but then what? California had been a maddening experience; he could not face the clamor of the States again. No matter which way Hux turned it felt as if his life was meant to fade into some insufferable shadow of it’s former glory.

“You are handling the news better than Kylo,” Phasma said quietly, “he took his machete to his desk.” She sighed in exasperation. “Multiple times.”

“What a charmer,” Hux pushed over the lump in his throat.

“Much like yourself Kylo Ren was hoping to gain a plantation, not a marriage. Captain Hux,” Phasma drew his attention to her once more. “I know this is not the news you wanted to hear. But, if I may, all things considered this is a good proposition. The machete attack aside, Kylo Ren is…”

“A fine, strong Alpha? A good mate who will keep me fat with babies?”

“Just as you are more than just an Omega, he is more than just an Alpha. Kylo Ren’s father was a native, so he has ties to the land and the respect of the men who work for him. His mother is the daughter of American consuls, a very sophisticated woman who made sure he received a proper education. He’s been a foreman here for close to twelve years now. He will make an excellent heir for Hale Ali’i.”

“It sounds like this Kylo Ren had everything handed to him!” Hux roared, shooting to his feet. “I struggled every step of my way up the ladder! My father had been in the army but had no faith in my ability. My mother was nothing! No one, just a scullery maid who couldn’t keep her damn legs crossed!” “I would never dare repeat before a woman, even an Alpha woman, the things said to me as a recruit. Even with the suppressants I had to carry a pistol on me at all times just for safety from my fellow men.” Hux sucked in a deep breath to calm him, his legs were beginning to tremble once more. “My own men,” he heard himself repeat angrily. “Some days I was more afraid of them than my enemies.”

“I couldn’t imagine,” Hux felt a hand on his shoulder. “You are far braver than anyone than most will give you credit for.” Phasma gave him a small but assuring squeeze, “You deserve this prize as much as anyone.”  

 “How long do I have to decide?” Hux asked, moving back to the window. There was something so calming about the valley.

“Some of the workers will be coming tomorrow morning to bury the Admiral’s remains. Kylo Ren assured me that if he did not arrive with them then he could come shortly after.”

“I suppose I ought to take that as a good sign.”

A long silence followed Hux’s words. White birds flew down the hillside and westward to the ocean.

“Do you know how these islands were formed, Captain Hux?” Asked Phasma. “Volcanos pushed their way from the depths of the Pacific, their yawning mouths spewing rivers of molten. Waves that reached the sky came crashing onto the shores and cooled them into black stone. For thousands of years, fire and water battled, and in their peace, these islands were born.” Hux looked up and found their eyes meeting in the reflection of the window glass. “Beautiful things can come from chaos.”

Hux sighed.

“Where is this Kylo Ren?”


	2. 'Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there is brief talk about violence in this chapter.

Kylo Ren dipped the smooth river stone into the bowl of water at his feet and brought it to his blade.

Behind him he could hear laughter and the sonorous beats from the drum circle. He could smell the sucking pig that had been brought up from the _imu_ and the ceremonial oils that would be used to light the torches once when the sun finally sank into the sea. All of ‘Ewa had come to the shore in celebration; Admiral Snoke was dead and the valley was being given back to the people.

The problem was Kylo Ren had not shared with anyone, save his mother about the strings attached to Hale Ali’i’s return. Those insufferable details that made his vision go red and blood pulse hot…

…and his blade become dull.

Kylo was drawn from his brooding by the rattle of hollow tree nuts. Looking he up saw a small girl, maybe only three or four with an ill fitted grass skirt covering her feet. Her little hands barely gripped a tree nut lei.

“Is that for me?” He asked. She nodded, blinking her wide dark eyes. “ _Mahalo_ ,” Kylo took the gift and slipped it over his head. The girl clapped her hands.

“Nuha-Kylo!” She laughed before running back up the beach, right past an older woman in a floral kapa wrap.

“Are you teaching the children to taunt me?” Kylo asked flatly.

“She probably heard it from her parents. Everyone has been calling you Nuha-Kylo all evening.” Kylo turned away from his mother, back to his blade.

“You’re the only one who ever called me that,” he muttered, “and I’m not sulking…”

Leia Organa sat down beside her son on the gnarled driftwood log.  She watched him steadily work the stone over his blade, dipping it into the water and working it again.  

“A machete isn’t meant to be so sharp. If the edge is too thin you will break the blade.” Kylo abruptly stopped. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky blazed red with the dying rays. Sweat rolled down his neck and along his bare back.

“Kylo…,” Leia whispered sweetly, “my little Nuha-Kylo…”

 Kylo Ren sharply rose and marched down to the sea. His bare feet halted where the sand became damp and dark and with all his might he threw the river stone into the foaming waves.

Leia sighed.

“You know I do not want this for you,” she said once he returned to her side on the log. “I hoped we were past the age of arranged marriages and matings. A new century looms before us,” she opened her arms wide, “and yet we still live bound to pointless ritual.”

“How much _okolehao_ have you had?” Kylo eyed the cup of fermented root in his mother’s hand. At this she snorted a laugh.

“Wouldn’t hurt you to have a little yourself.” What light remained of the day made deep shadows in the lines drawing outward from Leia’s eyes and around her thinning lips. A life of fighting had taken its toll. Leia had used all the tricks of diplomacy that her own parents had taught her to reign in the strange foreigner who purchased to the valley from beneath her husband’s people. She would travel alone to the big plantation house and advocate that the Admiral hire the locals he had wronged. She set the limitations on the plantation as it encroached onto the village as well as the hours the villagers could work and what age they could start.

In turn the Admiral wanted her son to work as a foreman. Such an idea had frightened Leia but begrudgingly relented with the hope that it might benefit the people of ‘Ewa.

And it had…sort of.

“Have you told anyone about why we get to keep Hale Ali’i?” Asked Kylo.

“No. I will leave that decision to you,” Leia looked up to the first stars pushing through the twilight, “and him.”

_Him._ There had never been a _him_ in Kylo Ren’s life before. He lived the simple life of a worker; waking early to greet the sun, swinging his machete through the fields, directing men to collect the cane and returning to his small home on the edge of ‘Ewa to eat and sleep and rise again. He fished alone, ate alone, lived alone…well, except for his horse _Hāmau_.

“I never agreed to this arrangement,” Kylo said quietly. Leia sipped at her drink.

“You do not have to agree because you have a duty to the men and women of this town. Anything that is needed to secure Hale Ali’i for them and for the generations to come must be done. If the land is sold I can guarantee you the new owner will just replace everyone with cheap labor. You have seen the influx of immigrants from the east as well as I have. There is no discussion to be had.”

Kylo sighed and toyed with lei dangling around his neck.

“I don’t even know this man.”

“I only knew your father for two weeks before I married him.”  

“At least you knew what he looked like!” Kylo shot back. “An English Omega,” he grunted, “probably some scrawny, pale thing that has never worked a day in his life.”

“I thought you told me that the Honolulu woman said he was a Captain?”

“All that means is he can tie knots and read a compass. Can he work the cane field? Can he swing a blade and carry the stocks? Can he sweat from sun up to sun down in the refinery?” Kylo had worked himself onto his feet again. He paced the length of the log, swinging his large arms around his chest and out again. “The only thing he will be good for is making children and even then; what need do I have for mix breed whelps?”

“That is where I stop you!” Leia pointed a firm finger at her son. Kylo halted his pacing but did not turn to face her. Wind whipped in from the sea, pulling a few wild strands of hair from the knot on his head. “That is the sort of talk your father was forced to endure when I was carrying you. It broke his heart to hear the villagers talk about how his little half _haole_ boy would not grow to be worth a damn thing. Thank the heavens he did not listen to them and loved you enough to teach you the language and traditions of his people. Kylo!” Leia finally gained his attention, “You are a child of this island, as will your children be, mix blood or otherwise.”

Kylo lowered his head and a few more hairs fell loose.

“I wish Papa was here,” he said quietly. “When he managed to be around,” memories flashed through Kylo’s mind of his father helping him thread a fishing net and teaching how to steady his breath to produce the loudest _haka_ or war cry. “He taught me many things.”

Leia rose to meet her son. Orange flames from the torches began to light up the beach.

 “His spirit is in you,” she sniffed and Kylo drew her in close. It was hard to believe that such a little woman, a woman who could disappear into hug had been strong enough to endure all she had. “He lives through you, your actions and what you will teach your children.” Suddenly Leia laughed and pushed herself away, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Leia smiled, “Come on, Nuha-Kylo! I need another drink and I know you must be starving from all your sulking!”

“I was not sulking!”

 

 

 Phasma, Hux and Mitaka shared a modest meal at the table on the lanai, enjoying the slow set of the sun. Hux was quickly learning that traditional Hawai’ian fare was similar to the foods he ate in Manilla and Jakarta. Most everything thus far had been served with rice and, more often than not, the protein was locally caught fish. Tonight, Mitaka had prepared a sort of jerked tuna. Salty but flavorful, the normally waistline conscious Captain helped himself to three servings as well as a generous portion of a sweet coconut dessert called haupia.

Around ten, Mitaka went to close the Admiral’s coffin and retire to his little home near the stables.

Phasma opened up a bottle of wine for her and Hux. She shared all the unique features of the islands, talking to Hux like a passing tourist as opposed to a captive of circumstance.

And Hux was grateful for it.

One bottle turned into two and soon conversation became difficult to follow. Phasma suggested Hux sleep in Admiral’s Snoke’s quarters since he was now the soon-to-be master of Hale Ali’i.

“It has a private washroom as well as its own enclosed lanai that faces the ocean. On a clear day, you can see the water though the hills.”

“That’s not where he…?” Hux’s nose wrinkled up in disgust.

“No, he died in his chair out in the great room. Mitaka already disposed of it.”

“In that case, lead the way.”

Admiral Snoke’s quarters were far more luxurious than Hux imagined could be possible on the remote island. The furniture was all carved from deep red _koa_ wood. The great four-poster bed was curtained in white linen panels that swayed in the breeze sweetly scented in plumeria, tuberose and salt water. At the head of the bed was a plush stack of pillows that made Hux more acutely feel the ache in his back from all his years of sleeping on cots and standing in rigid attention.

“There’s some whiskey in the dresser,” Phasma lazily gestured to the tall wardrobe in the corner, the wine clearly taking its toll on her normally stoic demeanor, “good night Captain, rest well.”

“Good night, Phasma.”

As promised, a collection of whiskeys and scotches could be found as well as fine crystal glassware with etchings of anchors on their face. No doubt some sort of retirement gift from a bootlicker hungry from the admiral’s position.

Hux wandered onto the lanai, private nursing a full glass of amber liquid and letting his mind wander over the details of the day. It was all ad nauseum, just him chasing his own tail in some vain attempt to understand what Admiral Snoke really wanted from him.

The full moon above bathed everything in a milky glow. The humidity had abated, the night was balmy and peaceful. Hux wrapped an arm around one of the wooden post to steady himself and leaned his head against it to keep his thoughts from spinning. He was drunk, shore leave drunk. The kind of drunk that almost got him into serious trouble once or twice as a young recruit.

Hux mused briefly on the first time he stepped foot on a ship. Inwardly he was somewhat nervous that the unsteadiness would be too much for him. Many young recruits spent their first tour clinging to the side of the ship as they upchucked their breakfast. Hux found this not to be his truth as he immediately went to the front of the ship, acting as though he were already Captain and letting the ocean spray hit him in the face with each dip of the bow. It had been an exhilarating experience for at the helm of a ship he was not an Omega, he was a free man allowed to take command of his own life. In battle his sword sliced as deeply, his shots as deadly as any Alphas. The medals on his great coat shone just as bright. The navy was everything to him…everything…

And then the suppressants stopped working. Hux would feel himself become so uncomfortably hot and that…wetness…Hux cringed, remembering the humiliation of feeling his first slick between his thighs. Retirement was the only way to save his dignity.

All small motion in the grass caught Hux’s eye. The peacocks who had bedded down there craned their long neck upward, curious about the presence that had joined them.

Had he not been so drunk Hux never would have entertained the idea; the peacocks had been purchased to mock him. Beautiful and proud, they strutted the grounds like they were the keepers of Hale Ali’i. But like it was in Hux’s own life their sense of freedom was a mere illusion. Invisible fences were everywhere and closing in fast.

The truth was for all his bravado Hux still ended up in the same position every Omega found themselves in, the one place he feared the most…

_Trapped_.

Hux could feel his jaw tighten and his eyes twist bitterly shut. The inside of his lids were hot with tears but crying was a luxury he would not allow himself, even alone on a private lanai. A small sob tried to force its way out of his tightening throat. He had sailed all over the world and yet he could not escape what he was. For everything his mind wanted his body would eventually betray him.

What Hux would not give to slip out of his skin like a snake, to leave it behind in a papery coil and walk away…

…Hux did not realize he was moving until his bare feet made contact with the grass. A chill went through him, rattling through his spine and into his foggy brain. His pale skin now painted a cool blue. Step by step he made his way past the sleeping peacocks who did not stir at his presence. The scent of the sea grew strong, in the distance he could hear the crashing waves.

Below the hills he could see miles of sugar cane. Only about a quarter of the true acreage but still Hux found himself breathless at the sight. This place, this Hale Ali’I, it was meant for him. He believed in no great spirit, no divine intelligence behind the workings of the world. Everything in his keep had been earned with blood and sweat. Looking out into the blue dark, feeling the wind in his loose hair Hux knew the time had come to push himself to his absolute limit. If he had to put his hand in the hand of some brutish foreman, fine. If he had to sacrifice his body, well, had he not taken up the same risk when he enlisted? Hux had given everything he had to become a Captain…

Just a little bit more and he could become a king.

 

When Hux woke he was in the big wooden bed. A drizzle of rain fell soundlessly beyond the lanai, the midmorning sun was trying to push its way through the grey. Sharp, pulsating pains hit behind his eyes and forced Hux up from the little nest he had made of the bedding in the hopes he might find something to ease his hang over. Phasma or, more likely, Mitaka had anticipated this need and had placed a large pitcher of water on the dressing table across from the bed. To Hux’s delight, there was also a plate of freshly cut pineapple and mango.

Hux attacked the generous offering with animal like voracity. Juices ran from his lips and dripped down his chin. Hux simply wiped his face with his hand and licked his fingers clean. He decided that each morning should begin this way. This, and some fresh coffee.

Once sated Hux gave himself a look at himself in the mirror above the dressing table. The red hair he normally kept slicked back now flopped on either side of his natural part above his left eye. He frowned at the sight of his blush pink cheeks.  

As though a curse had been lifted from the land, the gentle rain suddenly ceased. Sunlight filled the bedroom. Stifling mugginess hung in the air and in response Hux decided to dress more casually for the day, pulling from his still unpacked bags a near threadbare pair of cotton pants and a nice linen button up he could tuck in with a pair of suspenders.

In lieu of proper shoes, Hux slipped on the wooden _bakya_ sandals he had picked up years ago in the Philippines.

He left his hair loose.

Along the back of the plantation house ran a covered balcony that overlooked the valley. Here Hux lingered, walking the length slowly as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. The sound of song birds filled the air. Waves of mist rolled down from the sky, over the hills and then vanished upon reaching the basin. Small pearls of rain water covered every surface; every bright flower, every wide palm leaf. The valley sparkled like a jeweled crown each time the sun peaked from behind the clouds.

For all his travels Hux had never encountered a place that struck him as truly enchanted as O’ahu. Not even the temples of South Asia with their golden idols and thick clouds of incense had inspired such a stirring awe within him. If ever Hux could admit to an ancient magic, he was certain it was here in this valley.

Hux’s wandering thought were broken by the scent he had been craving all morning: coffee.

He followed the smell across the balcony and down a rickety set of steps that led to a stone enclosure on the back on the house. Growing up in the English countryside, Hux knew a stone or brick structure generally housed an oven which this meant he had stumbled upon the kitchen. His prize was within reach.

Dried roots and herbs hung from the ceiling, a purple tinged dough was resting on a table covered in flour. In the corner was a tall oven with many metal racks lined with purple cakes. On his knees stoking the fire was Dopheld Mitaka.

“I thought I smelled coffee,” Hux announced, arms crossed. Mitaka looked up, trying and failing to hide his annoyance.

“And a good morning to you too Captain Hux,” he greeted flatly as he rose to a standing position. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well enough,” Hux looked around the sizeable kitchen before he finally spotted a kettle near the water well pump. “May I?”

“Of course,” Mitaka opened the pantry and took out a cup and saucer and handed it to the Captain. “Do you like sugar?”

“Not really but I suppose I ought to learn to, seeing as how it will make my livelihood.”

“Once you have it straight from the cane you’ll never be able to have it any other way,” Mitaka removed the sugar bowl and placed in on the small wood table tucked in the corner near the oven. “Come, sit.”

“Is this sugar not straight from the plantation cane?” Hux asked, taking a seat.

“What I mean is, well,” Mitaka paused for thought, “you can take the cane when it’s fresh cut and just sort of chew on it and get the sugar out that way.”

“Like a dog chews a bone?”

“Exactly. It’s quite good, though it will also rot your teeth right out of your head.”

“I’ll stick to fresh fruit,” Hux muttered between sips of his coffee, “thank you, by the way. I assume it was you who brought me my breakfast?”

“I did. I had gone to wake you, Makoa and his brother Keahi had come to take the Admiral’s remains down to the east garden for burial. I thought you might want to go with them but,” Mitaka gave him a sly smile, “I had a sense you would much prefer to sleep in.”

“And I do appreciate that.”

“So,” Mitaka pulled out the other seat at the table. “Phasma left with the men. They were going to head up to the refinery after the burial. Not sure how long they’ll be what with the rain and all, but until they return it’s just the two of us.” Hux nodded in understanding.

“What are you making?”

“Taro rolls.”

“Oh. Why are they purple?”

“Because the taro is purple.”

“Oh.” Silence filled the small kitchen. Hux sipped at his coffee and watched Mitaka shift uncomfortably in his seat before he finally released a heaving sigh.

 “Listen, Captain,” Mitaka locked eyes with him, “I want to apologize for what I said yesterday about your retirement. It was rude and out of line.”

“It was,” Hux bit at his lip, “but, I suppose I too could have been better behaved.”

“Before she left Phasma told me about the will.”

 “You hadn’t known before?” Mitaka shook his head. “Is that why you’re showing kindness to me now?”

“If Kylo Ren is going to be in this house we both need to be showing each other kindness.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 “I didn’t want to be a stable boy, you know,” Mitaka began, “I had my own dreams about a life at sea. As a boy I would make tiny paper ships and sail them around the mud puddle on our farm.”

Hux smiled, “Me too.”

 “The ban was lifted when I was fourteen. It’s safe to say that even now that was the happiest day of my life. I had so much hope for my future. I told my whole family that I was going to enlist, that I was going to be a navy man! I thought they would be proud of me, happy for me. That’s when I learned that I had already been promised in an arranged marriage to some old barrister in London. They were going to wait till I was seventeen but decided then to go ahead and pack me off right then and there.”

“At fourteen?” Mitaka nodded.

“I’ll never forget the way he looked at me on the wedding day, like a piece of fresh meat hanging from a hook. I tried,” he said slowly, “for a year I tried to be a good husband and forget about the sea. At one point I did become with child but, maybe because of my age, I lost it fairly quickly.” Hux felt himself sink back into the chair.

“I’m so sorry Mitaka.”

“That’s when he began beating me and I just couldn’t take it. I ran, I left everything behind and ran as far as I could. Years of luck brought me here and to the Admiral. He was not kind, but he kept me safe, gave me honest work with honest pay.” Mitaka furrowed his brow as he met Hux’s gaze again. “We cannot let them divide us. They give us small concessions, dress us up or dress us down but in the end we’re Omegas; they’re Alphas. We have to look out for one another.”

Hux thought about that last year at sea; finally, Captain of the _HMS Starkiller_. It had started with sweats, nothing to be concerned about. Manila was miserably hot all year round and he childishly refused to remove his great coat for any reason.

But then came the looks, the stares. Then came the noises outside his door at night, the lieutenants who wanted to stay in his quarters after all the other offices had left. It was those subtle shifts that were more terrifying than if he had been attacked point blank. Hux felt like a wounded deer in the middle of the woods with nightfall closing in fast. The anticipation of something happening damn near drove him to madness.

“Just like us, they’re slaves to instinct,” Mitaka’s voice broke into his mind. “I can’t guarantee I can protect you but,” he reached out and took Hux’s hands in his. Hux froze, utterly stunned at the intimacy of the gesture. “But we do not have to turn on each other.”

The reality set in for Hux; Phasma would return to Honolulu, which meant only he, Mitaka and the machete happy Kylo Ren would be occupying Hale Ali’i.

“Thank you,” Hux said quietly. “I appreciate that.” Mitaka smiled back.

Hux prayed he remembered to pack his single shooter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the kudos and comments <3


	3. Ha‘aha‘a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Luna' is, from what I have found, the way to designate a boss or someone in charge. Phasma saying 'Kylo Ren luna' is not a typo, it's just a way of addressing him as the man in charge. 
> 
> There is some negative attitudes in this chapter about native people's. This is merely the reflection of British Imperialism, not my own personal thoughts. 
> 
> Also, 1000 HITS! Thank you everyone who is reading, kudos-ing and commenting!

Once the rolls were ready, Mitaka showed Hux how mash the remaining the taro root to make a tart pudding called _poi_. It was not remotely interesting, but it was a wonderful distraction which was something Hux needed. It had been easier in his previous life to push down unpleasant thoughts. There was no such thing as personal time in the navy. Even is sleep Hux’s dreams were filled with what dangers and excitement the next day might bring. Now he had nothing in the world but time to think and nothing to mull over but his ridiculous situation.

Mitaka next made the suggestion they use the leftovers from dinners to prep a lunch. Hux stayed by Mitaka’s side, learning how to fry up day old rice with oyster sauce in a wok and shred the jerk tuna and dress it with the remaining pineapple from breakfast. They mixed it up in a large wooden bowl just in time for Phasma and Makoa and Keahi’s arrival. All three were positively exhausted from walking out to the refinery in the capricious weather and could not do enough to express their gratitude for the simple meal. The two men did so in what Hux recognized as a sort of pidgin language. Thankfully Phasma, still covered from chin to toe in thick fabrics, was quite fluent in this English-Hawai’ian mash up as she was able to properly interpret their words.

Makoa and Keahi smiled politely, motivated by nothing but to make the stranger feel welcome. Hux did find himself becoming frustrated though when the brothers continually gestured to him with the word _‘ula’ula_.

“What is that they keep saying about me?” Hux hissed through gritted teeth.

“’ _Ula’ula_ is red,” Phasma said with little care to Hux’s clear distress. “They like your hair.” She smiled, “They know nothing about the arrangement. Kylo Ren has apparently not been forthcoming about the details. I just told them you’re an old friend old Admiral Snoke’s, here to pay respects.”

“I see,” just the same, Hux puffed himself up into his naval stance; like a peacock opening his plumage, meant to both intimidate and impress.

Makoa and Keahi had arrived shirtless and sweaty to the big house. Their hair, black and glossy like volcanic glass, was tied up loosely on the tops of their heads. They were big men, tall with muscled arms and legs wrapped in tattoos. Far from sculpted masterpieces though, both had rotund stomachs that showed their love of a hearty meal after a long day of slashing sugar cane.

Hux fought back the nagging desire to ask if Kylo Ren looked like these men.

“Make yourself a plate,” Mitaka encouraged, ladling out his own heaping portion from the bowl.

 “I think I shall return to my quarters and freshen up. I have not been able to do so in days, what with all the travel.”

“Might be a good idea,” said Phasma. “Makoa told me Kylo will be here in an hour or so.” The men laughed.

“Nuha-Kylo,” Keahi nudged his brother’s shoulder who responded with more of their pidgin talk. Occasionally their inky eyes would slide over to Hux as if trying to rope him in as a subject of their coded conversation. Again, Hux felt the burn of embarrassment in his cheeks.

“What is it they’re saying about Kylo Ren? Are they talking about us?” The brothers, noting they might have offended the foreign man, immediately stopped laughing.

“Nothing about you,” Phasma all but rolled her eyes, “they’re just joking about how serious he always his. Nuha-Kylo is like calling him a pouty brat.”

“Why don’t you go on and make use of the bath in the private suite,” Mitaka gently touched Hux’s angled elbow, encouraging him to relax, “I’ll set aside a plate for you in case you get hungry later.

Hux nodded and excused himself with quick and simple words.

It was astounding that Admiral Snoke had managed to get a bath tub shipped to the island, especially one of the new style of cast iron and porcelain enamel. Since the plumbing system in the big house was quite archaic Hux had to go out and find another water pump like he had seen in the kitchen to bring water to fill the tub. There was no place for a fire in the private bedroom which meant there was no way to heat the water like Hux had watched his father’s handmaid do in their home in Northumberland.

Hux removed the linen shirt, noting spots of sweat under the arms and on the upper back. Tentatively he brought it to his nose and inhaled. It did not smell different than when he had peeled off a sweaty uniform in the past, but then again, he did not have the nose of an Alpha.

Hux had been told he could not smell his own scent. That was something meant for the sensitive olfactory glands of Alpha’s to let them know when he was ready to be mated. A signal that his body was ready…the mind on the other hand…

Reaching down Hux ran his fingers along his taut stomach. Mentally he was not ready for this, ready to watch his stomach swell and become fat with child. He was not ready to resign his life, a life that had been filled with honor and glory, to caring for Kylo Ren’s offspring. There was also a lurking fear that one child could turn into a brood. An Omega’s biology changed after a mating and pregnancy. More terrifying than having his body betray him, Hux could not stand to think his thoughts could be manipulated with a shift of internal chemistry.

In the bathroom was a wood cabinet with glass paneled doors that revealed a veritable apothecium of lotions, salves and hand pressed soaps. Hux began to sift through the large bottles of bathing oils until he settled on the decidedly masculine scent of sandalwood. He dumped a generous portion into the water creating a semi-opaque film over the top. Hux then threw off the rest of his clothes and climbed into the concoction. The water line bobbed around his freckled shoulders. Hux closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts on the plantation, of the wealth and prestige it would bring and let his pores soak up the oil.

Some time past, the gentle rapt of rain on the roof came and went. Once his fingertips were thoroughly pruned Hux rose from the bath and toweled himself off.

Hux had arrived in Hawai’i with very little to his name. Books, a few necessary sundries like his pomade and two outfits for each sort of occasion. San Francisco was the largest sum of items he had ever purchased in his life and all that just amounted to the furniture needed to fill his four-bedroom townhouse. Up until then the navy provided everything for him. By the time Hux had decided he had his fill of the city, of California and the States he did not care one ounce about leaving behind thousands of dollars in chairs and tables and Oriental rugs. Hux came to the island of O’ahu with the serious expectation of starting a whole new life.

There were two frock coats in his bags; one black, sporting the wear and tear of a favored item. The other was a slate grey coat which leaned heavily on the blue tones. It was fitted with polished brass buttons on the front and cuffs. The color and cut were far more fashionable than the regulation uniforms he knew in the navy but paired with a darker waistcoat and pant, Hux felt it to be suitable for his first meeting with his soon-to-be partner.

Hux then dug out his pomade and set his hair straight back and trimmed his sideburns. Just as he was finishing lacing up his boots Hux heard a knock at his door.

“Come in.”

“Are you ready, Captain Hux?” Phasma entered, having changed herself into a crimson dress with a smooth silhouette and little fuss and frills.

“I do not know if I will ever be ready for this,” Hux said quietly, “do I at least look the part of a plantation owner?” He presented himself for inspection.

Phasma only stared, her expression betraying nothing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” a smile twitched on her darkly painted lips.

“If I am wearing something that might be considered offensive, I would prefer it if you told me.”

“It’s not that,” Phasma could not help a small chuckle, “the color of that coat almost perfectly matches your eyes.” Hux felt his entire body bristle at this.  

“I should change.”

“No time for that,” she grabbed his arm as he attempted to retreat back into the bedroom, “Mr. Solo is waiting.”

“Then he can wait a little longer!”

“Captain,” Phasma gave him a tug, “the sooner you meet with him the sooner it will be done with.”

Hux felt like he was being led to an execution. He never felt any empathy towards those who betrayed the crown; revolutionist needed to be permanently removed, made an example of. Some threatened as the blindfold was put on that some system of cosmic retribution would visit Hux tenfold. He only smirked and told his men to ready their guns.

As he walked the halls of Hale Ali’i, Phasma stone quiet at his side Hux thought he could feel the presence of the hundreds of men he had sent before the firing squad. Perhaps there had been some truth to their words. Kylo Ren was a punishment devised by an angered universe.

By the afternoon, the clouds still not had dissipated. Light broke through in fits and starts but the land was mostly covered in thin shadows. If one strained their ears they could hear thunder rumbling from behind the hills.

Phasma led Hux out onto the lanai, down the side steps and into a covered seating area. At the railing Hux saw a great figure dressed in all black, looking out to where the peacocks mindlessly wandered.

Phasma halted.

“Kylo Ren luna,” she said firmly. The man turned. “May I present, Captain Armitage Hux of her majesties royal navy.”

Hux felt a drop in his stomach. Sudden panic forced his eyes away from Kylo’s face. Not since he was a child, not since he endured the daily wrath of Colonel Brendol Hux had he felt such paralyzing fear. _This was him_ , the man Admiral Snoke selected to take his whole life away. Hux tried focusing on Kylo’s outfit; black three piece with a long tailcoat. It was ridiculously too formal for the affair and gave Kylo a more effeminate silhouette with the way it gripped his waist. The only color was a gold pocket watch that would catch the sun coming out in heavenly beams through the clouds.

“This is him,” Hux looked up, surprised to hear his thoughts being repeated back to him in a low, lifeless drone, “this is the man Admiral Snoke has selected for me.” Hux’s brown furrowed sharply at this. His normal, prideful self came rushing back in as if a dam had been broken in his mind.

“You must have misheard Miss Phasma; I am a Captain, meaning that on a ship there is no one above me. If the Admiral’s intentions were to choose someone subservient to your rule, believe me, I would not be standing here right now.” Now Hux could look at this man, relish in his clear underestimation of the Omega who stood before him. Kylo Ren might have been considered handsome had he not been staring at Hux with the gormless expression of a new recruit who had been asked to scrub the latrine. His hair was a lustrous black and fell in wavy cascades around his shoulders. For all its volume though Hux could still see the tips of what he had to assume were two oversized ears poking through.

Most astounding though was the tattoo drawn from his jawline, over his right eye and up into his thick locks. The detail was beautifully intricate, like that or iron filigree he would see on so many of the houses in San Francisco. Even after years of exposure to the salt water and sun the finer points could still be seen from across the space between them.

“Gentlemen,” Phasma gestured to the seating area, “I know tempers are running a bit high but we do have much to discuss so I ask that we try and keep things civil,” then, more quietly, “if that is even possible.”

“Before we start,” said Kylo Ren, moving to remove something from the inside of his jacket. It was some sort of lei, as far as Hux could tell, though instead of flowers in was made with firm little stones or nuts.  “I brought this for you.” Kylo held the item out to be observed. Phasma looked to Hux, clearing her throat as she did so as a prompt for a _kind_ response.

“It is very nice.”

Kylo drew in a breath through his nose.

“This is a lei made from the _kukui ‘ano’ano_ , a seed precious to our people for it’s many uses. It is a lei that was once only worn by the chieftains, the ali’i, and given to one another as a sign of peace and goodwill. This particular _kukui_ lei was given to me by one of the small children in the village. I would like to present it to you, Captain Hux.” It was so rehearsed it was almost painful. Each monotone word as disconnected as the next. Whatever skills as consuls his grandparents had possessed certainly did not carry down the bloodline.

“Thank you,” Hux said, holding out his hand to receive it. Both Kylo and Phasma stared at it as if Hux had presented a venomous snake to them. “Go on, give it here.”

“He is presenting it to you, so,” Phasma bowed her head as an example, “let him put it around your neck.”

“I would rather not.”

“Think of it as a medal, like receiving an honor.” Hux sighed and dipped his head just enough for Kylo to slip on the lei.  As he did so, Hux caught a faint, earthy scent of what he could only guess was patchouli on Kylo’s wrist. Like the incense of those far away temples, there was something soothing about the smell. Hux’s eyes flitted up and for moment locked with Kylo’s; dark as a starless night at sea, when clouds rolled in and all a man had was the hope of daybreak. To be caught up in them was frightening and exhilarating all at once.

The men sat opposite each other in the seating area, Phasma in the center.

 “In terms of how the business is meant to be ran, Admiral Snoke left no details. His only request is that you two are equal partners in terms of profit and land ownership; one cannot make a choice without the other. The more mundane details of day to day function shall be left to you.”

“And there’s nothing written that gives less leverage to the village workers?” Kylo asked quickly, “Regardless of my half ownership?” Hux felt this question was meant for him.

“Even if there was, what reason would I have to replace a perfectly good, able-bodied workforce?”

“Money,” Kylo said, “the reason why I assume you are sitting here. Island sugar is a lucrative industry, more so if you hire cheap labor.”

“A fair amount of my naval career was dedicated to suppressing uprisings,” Hux began, crossing his legs as he leaned back into the rattan chair, “Some were natives trying to push back on the long reach of the crown. Others rebelled against more unfortunate circumstances. Too often I saw a native people who had been removed from their land, taken from their villages and forced to mine for ore or prepare exotic spices for a British business concern. In their absence farms rotted, cattle died. If women and Omegas had been left behind, well,” Hux shrugged, “bandits would make short work of them. I have seen first-hand the long-term cost of cheap labor. If you have a good working relationship with the villagers and if they are content with the conditions of the plantation I see no point bringing on unnecessary grief by trying to squeeze a quid dry.”

“What do you know about sugar cane production?” Kylo Ren shot at him next, “What do you know about running a plantation?”

“Admittedly nothing, but I assume you were not born with the innate knowledge of what it takes to be a foreman. Like you, I will learn.”

“Remember Kylo,” Phasma interjected, “Hux is a naval Captain; a ranking which is not small feat to achieve, especially considering his age.”

“And his condition,” Kylo’s dull words changed sharply with a cruel inflection.

“Kylo,” Phasma warned but Hux held up a hand to halt her words.

“It’s fine, Phasma; native peoples do tend to be lacking in manners. I will let the comment slide. Please,” he motioned to the binder of papers on her lap, “continue.”

“There is a timeline here that needs to be followed. The Admiral has given you two sixty days from his death onward to have to marriage officiated. Obviously, once I return to Honolulu I can have the paperwork prepared and brought within that timeframe.”

“How long before he becomes pregnant?” At this, Phasma and Hux’s pale eyes were wide and fixed on Kylo Ren. “If I am not expected to have manners, then I will exercise none. How long do I have to put a child in him?”

“Two years,” Phasma said firmly, as if putting a final point on the topic.

“And what if he can’t do it?” Kylo pressed.

“You mean bear a child?”

“Exactly. Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he can become pregnant or even carry a child to term. It’s not terribly common but it is a possibility that he’s a dud. What would happen then?”

Hux had no idea why he was trembling. He had no idea why his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. Once, early in his naval career, another petty officer observed that if someone said Hux could not row a boat with one arm behind his back and he would take offense. Hux’s fortified ego was almost comical to the other officers but it was a necessary evil for him. He did not want a child but damn you for suggesting he could not produce one!

“We have two years to worry about that,” he said with feeble restraint.

“How many children have you had?” But still Kylo Ren pushed.

“None.”

“You better hope you can birth a child for me, otherwise I will have no need for you. I will not toil in those fields to feed and care for a barren womb. You can go back where you came from, warm an English Alpha’s bed instead.”

 “You beast!” Hux’s lips curled with his snarl, “You uncivilized brute!”

“Indeed, I am. But for all the _haole_ and their plantations and machinery, this is still an uncivilized world.” Kylo’s eyes glowed amber as they caught the same heavenly light that gave life to his pocket watch. “I saw you looking at my tattoo. When the time comes, Armitage Hux, and we are wedded, and you give me my child I will have one just like it put over your eye so all the islands of Hawai’i know you belong to me.”

Hux rose to his feet. Not to be out done, Kylo Ren stood to meet him.

 “I was Captain of the _Starkiller_ , the largest ship in her majesty’s fleet!” Spit flecked from Hux’s mouth but Kylo did not flinch. “I have been to seventeen countries and killed twice as many men! Saw the whites of their eyes, tasted their blood on my lips when I slid my blade across their throats. I will bear no mark that makes me your property. I would just as soon cut my own flesh from my face that be known as your bride.”

Everything was a blur. Hux could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks but he did not move to wipe them away. All he knew was his legs were moving him away, far away from Kylo Ren.

“The sandalwood did very little!” Hux froze. “It was a good try, but I can smell you. Your scent becomes stronger when you’re angry. I suppose then we can consider this foreplay.”

“Leave!” Phasma roared, “We are done here!”

“My men and I shall resume work here on the plantation tomorrow. I hope you are less excitable then. Good night, Armitage.”

Hux slammed the door of the bedroom and leaned up against it, trying to catch his breath. It was suddenly impossible to breathe.

Around his neck the tree nut necklace rattled. Without a second thought Hux gripped it and pulled it down, snapping the threading before throwing it against the wall. The small nuts exploded into jagged little pieces. Hux screamed senselessly at the mess. He turned to the water pitcher still on the dressing table. This he grabbed and smashed over and over again into the mirror. Chards of glass flew everywhere, Hux felt hundreds little cuts open up on his knuckles and cheeks.

This was not enough; what else could he break into a thousand indistinguishable pieces?

The glassware, Admiral Snoke’s fancy little crystal glasses with their fancy little anchors. Hux opened the wardrobe and collection up all four of them. He then took them out to the lanai, out where the sun was setting and the cool blue of the night was creeping in.

“You bastard!” Hux sent the first glass out the lanai, the single female peacock out there ran with a squealing cry. “You bloody son of a bitch! Is this what you wanted?” Another and another, Hux chucked all the glasses out into the grass.

“You…,” he sobbed once his hands were empty, “you monster,” slumping down to his knees, Hux felt the last of his strength give way. “What did I ever do to you?”

Hux did not know who the question was for; Snoke, his father, Kylo Ren. The officers who told him to go home, that there was no place for him in an Alpha’s navy.

“I tried,” Hux heard himself say to the formless shape in his mind meant to represent them all. “Dammit, I bloody tried…” In the end though it was all for nothing. It was only a matter of time now, like a slow poison the reality of his condition would choke out what little remained of the proud Captain of the _HMS Starkiller_.

Mitaka trotted Parnassos around the uncovered pen, keeping a close eye on the stallion’s gait. His long trip from Honolulu warranted him a new set of shoes which he was happy to fit the stallion with. The morning was clear, not a trace of the rain from the day before. In the distance Mitaka could hear the refinery grinding back to life.

“Good morning,” Mitaka slowed Parnassos’s trot at the smug greeting of Captain Hux. He turned to the man entering the pen dressed in a light ivory or pale blue button up and a pair of riding jodhpurs and boots.

“Good morning, Captain,” Mitaka nodded, “fresh coffee’s up in the kitchen if you’re looking for some.”

“Already helped myself,” his hair was loose and wild. The light wind from the coast tussled his red locks.

“Is there something else I can help you with?”

“I need a horse.”


	4. Kakou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN! To all kudos, comments and reads. You guys are great!

Mitaka had Hux follow him into the covered stables and help put Parnassos in his stall. The buckskin whinnied once the gate was latched.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Mitaka sighed, “he’s been fed. I tell Phasma she spoils him too much but,” he reached out and petted Parnassos’s muzzle, “she can’t help herself; he’s her baby.”

“I cannot believe how big these stables are,” Hux peeked around the aisles lined with straw. A blue-eyed palomino mare came to her gate and Hux reached out a hand so she could sniff at it with flaring nostrils.  

“Don’t let Arkanis say I didn’t feed her either! She’s the biggest pig of the lot!”

“It’s been so long since I’ve ridden,” Hux mused absently, “The Colonel paid for lessons all through my childhood but of course I had no need for such skills at sea.”

“The Colonel?”

“My father,” Hux sadly turned away from the palomino, eyes distant and unfocused, “gave forty years of his life defending the crown. He was long retired once I was born, which gave him all the time in the world to mold me as he saw fit.”

 “If you don’t mind me asking,” Mitaka joined Hux’s side, “what do you need a horse for?”

“I’m sure Phasma told you about last night.”

“She mentioned that Kylo Ren had been quite vulgar. I did not get many details beyond that.” Hux scoffed at this.

“Vulgarity I can handle, I heard my fair share of it in the navy. No, it was more than that. He gave me this hideous lei; I actually allowed him to put it around my neck,” Hux shook his head, “that was my first mistake. From that point on he did nothing but deride me. He spoke to me like I was less than human, less than dirt, like…,” in his mind, Hux could see Kylo Ren’s dark, heartless eyes looking at his from behind the tattoo, “like…”

“Like an Omega,” Mitaka said quietly. Arkanis huffed with annoyance, nudging the side of her stall in some strange plea for her new friend to return.

Hux felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You cannot ride away from your problems, Captain.”

“No, but I can ride to them,” Hux broke from Mitaka’s side.

“I don’t think I follow.”

“If Kylo Ren thinks I’m some dainty little Omega that will crumble under a few ill-mannered words he has another thing coming! I have every intention of learning the business of sugar production which means spending all my waking moments out in the field. And if he has a problem it, well,” Hux reached up and pulled back the collar of his shirt, revealing a holster wrapped around his shoulder with a small single shooter pistol.

“The Colonel taught you to shoot too?” Hux tucked his shirt back around the holster.

“He had the philosophy that if his son was to be an Omega he would be the most formidable Omega anyone would ever encounter.” Mitaka laughed at this.

“I think I have the perfect horse for you.”

Together they walked to the back to the stable, past the tack room to a wooden gate with large sliding latch.

“Are you doing to show me a horse or a wild jungle cat?” Hux asked with a single arching eyebrow.

“What I am about to show you is one of Admiral Snoke’s most prized possessions. Of all the things he had shipped to this island, Versailles easily took the biggest bite out of his pocketbook.”

Hux was certain Versailles was the most majestic horse he had ever laid eyes on. His cream coat had been brushed to a stain sheen, even in the limited light of the stables. Both mane and tale were the color of champagne and flowed like the bubbly foam of a freshly uncorked bottle.

“A Turkic Akhal-Teke. One of the finest, most coveted breeds of horse in the world. Rarely is one ever seen outside their native Turkmenistan.” Mitaka took great pride in introducing the stallion to the slack-jawed Hux.

“He looks like he’s made of pure gold,” Hux whispered in awe.

“That was what the Admiral liked most about him too. Shame, for all the money spent he never got a chance to ride him.”

 “Why not?”

“Akhal-Teke are renowned for their beauty but little is every spoken of their great speed and endurance,” Mitaka smiled, “their incredible spirit. He was too much for the elderly man to handle but I sense he might be a good match for you.”

“Only one way to find out,” said Hux, “saddle him up.”

Today was the day Versailles had clearly been waiting for. The moment Mitaka opened the pen gate, he bolted for the _koa_ tree grove that led down into the sugar cane fields. There was no time for Hux to think. All memories of his lessons on the muddy moors of Northumberland were left behind in a cloud of red dust. The best he could to was wrap his hands in the reigns and grip his knees tightly around the beast.

Versailles’s muscles moved beneath Hux with liquid fluidity. It was so different from being on a ship, a non-sentient chunk of metal relying on a hundred efficiently trained men to move it along the seas. Hux riding something alive, something wild and energized and free and he never wanted it to end. To his own surprise, Hux let out a whooping laugh as Versailles burst from the grove and down into the valley.

The fields were bustling with the movement of the workers. Mules pulled carts piled with freshly sliced cane, in the distance the stacks of the refinery pumped out white-grey smoke. Hux was able to inelegantly pull Versailles into a controlled trot around the outside of the of the field. It was not long before his nose caught scent of something sweet, causing his stomach to rumble with hunger.

Black coffee did not go as far as he had hoped.

“Oi! ’Ula’ula!” Hux shaded his eyes and scanned the field for the voice calling to him. He was able to see an open hut with a thatched roof of dried palm fronds and smoke rising from a grill. Outside was the man he recognized as Keahi trying to flag him down. Versailles was not at all interested in the hut but, slowly but surely, Hux was able to maneuver the stubborn horse down to meet Keahi.

Once there he dismounted and Keahi helped him tie Versailles to the post with the other horses who were greedily drinking from a watering trough.

“I’m,” Hux brought his hand to his eyes like he had before, attempting some universal symbol for ‘looking’, “Kylo Ren?”

“Ah,” Keahi turned the men resting under the shade of the hut, speaking to them in pidgin about their foreman. There was some lively back and forth discussion but in the end, they could only offer up shrugs. Hux was disappointed but not surprised. No doubt with this being the first day of production since Admiral Snoke’s death, the young foreman would have his hands full.

“’Ula’Ula!” Hux felt a hearty slap on his back and an arm wrap around his shoulders, “come! Eat, drink!” He looked to the other workers. Some seemed a bit wary of the red headed man who arrived on a gold horse. This did not offend Hux, he certainly would have the same reaction to himself if he were in these men’s position. Keahi’s trust in him though seemed enough for them and they moved aside on the log where they sat so Hux could join them for lunch.

Hux was ashamed of what this island food had done to him. He ate every bite offered to him like a starving man. Perhaps, in some way, he was. Everything he had eaten at that point was a mere half-step above gruel. The Colonel would not stand for his son to have any sugary treats. The navy only provided canned items that could sustain long treks at sea. All his life Hux had been subject to some form of portion control. Here in O’ahu though no such concept seemed to exist. Fresh and colorful foods were plentiful, and everyone was encouraged to eat till they were ready to burst. At thirty-one, Armitage Hux had finally learned what it felt like to be full.  

The grill had been stacked with skewers of chicken brushed with a sweet, sticky sauce. Alongside that was pineapple and another form of root that was a little less bitter than the taro…though not by much. After Hux had his fill he joined some of the men at an oaken barrel where they ladled water into their mouths and over their heads.

The simple act of being able to freely eat and drink to satisfaction fortified Hux’s desire to take on Kylo Ren. Never in his life had he known such thoughtless generosity. Everyone in the navy, despite it’s strict regulation, seemed to have their own agenda. People only learned your name so they could use you as a stepping stone. On an island surrounded by cerulean water there was little need for cut throat competition. The fertile volcanic soil could grow almost anything, and the seas were never ending with fish and crustaceans. Here, there was a life for Hux that did not rely on proving he was worthy of it.

And he was not going to let anyone take that from him.

A bell rang in the distance and then men began to collect up their tools to return to work. Despite there being no clear expectation of him, Hux gestured to Keahi’s machete sheathed in the dirt and asked, “Show me?”

This request surprised Keahi, but still he picked up the machete and held out the handle for Hux to take.

 “Thank you.”

“ _Mahalo_ ,” Keahi gently corrected.

“ _Mahalo_ ,” Hux repeated.

He trudged his way through the thick carpet of cane leaves. The sun was now at high noon and with no cloud cover all its strength was unleashed upon the land. By the time Hux reached the cane, the under arms and back of his shirt were soaking with sweat. Keahi showed him how to grip the cane and cut at an angle toward the base. The work was hard but Hux could not complain. He was amazed at how good it felt to take up a crude weapon, to feel his brow pour with sweat. There was a quiet honor in such labors. Hux was not a cog in some convoluted imperial machine. He was simply a man, trying to earn ownership of the plantation on his terms, not those of a cruel and meddling Admiral.

They worked for hours, the sun dipped lower in sky. At the next break Hux followed Keahi back to the hut and the men cracked open several coconuts and shared the meat and milk with one another.

The horses at the trough began to whinny and stomp their hooves. From the hillside came a black stallion, his rider dressed in dark slacks and a denim shirt that had seen better days. Even with a bandana wrapped around his face and a wide brimmed hat casting a heavy shadow, Hux knew exactly who this ominous figure was. As the horse approached, Hux ducked under the low roof of the hut to meet it, squinting his eyes at the sun flaring behind Kylo’s shoulders.

“What are you doing out here?” Kylo growled as he jerked his horse to a halt.  

“Ah! Kylo Ren luna,” Hux greeted, happy to show off the new word the workers had taught him. “As you so astutely observed last night I have no real knowledge about plantations, so I decided to have your men here show me the basics.”

Kylo made an exasperated sigh as he pulled the bandana away and dismounted his horse. Dust created a reddish mask around his eyes. Budding black hairs with little beads of sweat had formed on Kylo’s upper lip since the last time Hux had seen his face.

“You stink,” said Kylo, “I could smell you from a quarter mile away.”

“I do not understand how that is any of my concern.”

“Because I’m not the only Alpha out here,” Kylo replied matter-of-factly. “My men are good men, make no mistake, but some of those Alphas are only sixteen or seventeen years old. They haven’t learned to control their impulses.” Without warning, Kylo grabbed him by the arm. Hux tensed his body like a snake coiling before a strike.

“Let go of me you fiend!”

“You are very close to a heat,” said Kylo, his dark eyes moving down the Hux’s neck and over the little hollow of his throat where he could see the Captain’s heartbeat racing. “It hangs in the air like a distant storm, warm and wet. It would best for you to get out of the field and return to the big house.”

“And since when do you decide what’s best for me? You are not yet my husband…”

“And at this rate I won’t be,” Kylo said with incredible calmness for how much effort he was exerting to keep Hux close. “I have warned you, Captain Hux. Keep coming out here and you will invite trouble. Your scent will get stronger,” as if to taunt him, Kylo drew in a deep breath through his nose, “the ache of your hole will get worse. If you let another man claim you, whether by choice or negligence, I will go to Honolulu myself and find a loophole in the Admiral’s will. I will not be made a fool of,” Kylo pulled Hux in and purred into his ear, “I will not marry a whore.”

“Get off of me!” Hux shoved back with all his might, breaking free from Kylo’s bruising grip.

“I ought to drag you back to the house myself!” Hux’s hand went to his pistol and he pulled it from the holster, aiming it square at Kylo Ren’s bewildered expression.

“Try it! Go ahead, just try it!” Kylo’s eyes locked with his. They were strangely fearless. Hux dug his heels in to the dirt, certain the foolish man was getting ready to charge him.

A single shot rang out into the air.

Hux’s heart stopped.  Frightened he had accidentally pulled the trigger he lowered the pistol but Kylo still stood before him unharmed. His attention was elsewhere and when Hux followed the man’s wide-eyed gaze he saw what he recognized as a Clydesdale, a common plow horse on the rocky farms of Northumberland. Never though had he seen one saddled up to be ridden.

“Are you crazy, Chewie?” Kylo Ren roared at the man in the saddle. Across the man’s lap was a smoking shotgun.

‘Chewie’ responded in a sort of guttural accent, almost akin to a Scottish brogue. Even if he were speaking English Hux was certain he would need a translator. He was a huge man, in height and girth. Instead of the top knot Hux had become accustomed to seeing on the island men, Chewie let his fall loose around his shoulders. It was not wavy like Kylo’s, rather flat and shiny, like a bolt of black satin. His entire face was covered in tattoos, even his lips were completely inked in. Beneath the dizzying swirls though was a pair of brown eyes that looked upon the two men with heartfelt concern.

“You should be back in the village with mother,” Kylo continued as Chewie dismounted his steed, holstering his shotgun in the saddle.

“You really do enjoy telling everyone where they ought to be, hm?”

“Quiet!”

Chewie made more unintelligible words as he approached, his eyes darting between them.

“Attack him?” Kylo made a wounded huff, “He’s the one with the gun! How could I possibly-” but Chewie did not want to hear excuses and continued to, what Hux could only figure, scold Kylo until the foreman exploded with anger.

“She told you? She told me she’d wait-” his words were gargled up in an angry snarl.

Hux looked over to the men who had come out from under the hut to watch, arms crossed and blasé over the scene.

Chewie tried to converse with Kylo, though Hux wished he wouldn’t for with each word Kylo’s frustration seemed to escalate. One word in particular; _ʻanakala_ , sent Kylo Ren over the edge.

“Now he’s here? When? Why?” Chewie gestured to Hux. “And now he knows too? Dammit!” He pulled his bandana up over his face and charged back to his horse, leaving Hux utterly astounded at what had transpired.

As the black stallion rode furiously off, Chewie imparted words that meant absolutely nothing to Hux and climbed atop his mount to head after the hot-headed foreman.

“That was bloody well odd.”

“’Ula ‘Ula,” Hux felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Keahi at his side, “okay?”

“I’m all right,” Hux said, giving him an assuring smile. “Keahi, tell me; what is _ʻanakala_?”

“ _Lolo-ʻanakala_?” Keahi rolled his eyes, “Not good!”

“Why? Why is it not good?” This translation alluded Keahi, who was forced to convene among the other workers for the right word. One of the older men finally stepped forward with a laugh to give Hux the answer:

“Uncle.”

 

* * *

 

The ratty outrigger canoe that had seen much better days.

Kylo Ren could not fathom his uncle’s weird attachment to the relic. With frayed sails and rotted boards, how it still managed to stay afloat in the choppy seas between Ahch-To and O’ahu was anyone’s guess. More incredible was how well his aged uncle navigated the sorry excuse of a canoe with one hand.

Some children were on the high rocks pointing and laughing at where the canoe had unceremoniously wedged itself onto the shore. One of them even walked around with a hunch back, mimicking a wild beard with his wagging fingers. The old _haole_ hermit from Ahch-To was a sort of legend to them, though not one that garnered much respect.

Kylo Ren yelled to the children to get down from the cliffs and to go home to their mothers. Begrudgingly they listened, as they were old enough to sit with their elders around late night fires and hear the gossip of the village. The Admiral died childless and alone. There was no reason to doubt Kylo Ren would be the successor to Hale Ali’i and as such it would bode well for them to heed all his commands.

Leia’s home was just a little wood house with a pitched roof. Outside sheets swayed on a clothesline…too many sheets for Kylo’s liking. Uncle Luke was planning a long visit.

Kylo walked up the small porch, feeling himself annoyed just hearing his uncle’s voice.

“It’s hard to believe history is repeating itself.”

“Don’t say that,” Leia sighed, “we haven’t even met this Captain yet. Maybe he’s,” her words wavered.

“It’s going to be mother and father all over again,” but of course Uncle Luke picked them up again. “You know I love Kylo, he’s my only nephew, the son of my two best friends.” Kylo heard his mother chuckle, “But he has father’s temperament; never quite content, always struggling to find something he cannot not name.”

 “He does seem so lost at times…”

“An Omega who became a naval Captain is going to be career oriented, just like mother was. If he can’t be at sea, then he’ll throw himself into the business of running the plantation. The second he becomes with child he’ll be out here inquiring about which woman will make the best nanny; I’d bet my canoe on it!”

“Your canoe isn’t worth it,” Kylo pushed aside the fabric covering the front door and entered.

“Kylo,” Leia rose to embrace her son, “I’m sorry to have to call you back on your first day but…”

“Hello, Uncle Luke,” Kylo wrapped his arms around Leia and nuzzled his nose in her hair. “I can’t believe you told him,” he whispered.

“He would have figured it out,” Leia turned to smile at Luke, “twins have a way of doing that.”

“You know, having a twin for a mother ups the odds you might father a set!”

Kylo sighed.

“I really wish you hadn’t told him.”

“Sit down, Nuha-Kylo. We have much to talk about.” Kylo Ren sat down beside his uncle, his mother’s brother. He was starting to look as worn down and ragged as his canoe. His grey robe smelled like rotting milk.

“Your mother says you met with this Captain Hugs last night.”

“It’s Hux,” Kylo flatly corrected, “Armitage Hux. And yes, I did…for a moment.”

“Well, what is he like?” Leia asked excitedly. “You were so worried about him the other day; does he have any interest in the business? What does he know about plantations?” Though he would not voice it, in that moment Kylo Ren felt incredibly foolish. He kept his stoic façade as he recalled the naïve man he was just two days ago. He would give anything now for Hux to be some useless Omega; frightened of this new world, obedient to his husband-to-be. A little pet Kylo could keep in the big house and busy with babies.

“He’s a nuisance,” Kylo finally said. “I don’t like him.”

“No one cares if you like him,” said Leia, “that’s not what I asked. You think I liked your father? I mean, I loved him, but did I like him?” She shook her head.

“What’s important is if he’ll be good for Hale Ali’i and the village,” said Luke.

“He has an interest in the plantation and the workers,” that Kylo could concede to, “but he will not make for a good husband nor mother. He has no instinct for it.”

“Told you!” Luke slapped his hands together, “Just like mother and father!”

“You know _ʻanakala,_ I do not take offense to you comparing me to grandfather. He was a brave man, a war hero who lost a leg defending The Union. He came here to establish peace in the chaos of so many countries trying to exploit these islands. I feel no shame that I share traits with such a man.”

“He was also a man consumed with fear,” Leia said sternly, “our father won much praise for his bravery but in the end it all stemmed from a fear of losing control. When mother took sick,” fifty years had not eased the pain for Leia. Though only a young girl when her mother died, the few memories that came in dreams still haunted her. “When mother took sick, his world fell apart.”

“He was never the same after she died,” Luke chimed in. “Father was so far convinced that he had the whole world in his grip. That through sheer determination he had managed to supersede even simple laws of nature.” A kind smile wrinkled his shaggy face. “Do you remember when you were six years old, and your father and I built you that little red canoe for you to take out in the lagoons?”

“Yes,” said Kylo.

“And you disobeyed us and took it to the open water and it got stuck in the under tow. You tugged and tugged with the rope wrapped around your hands, begging for the great _Ka-moho-ali'i_ to give it back. The current was too strong though, the canoe was lost. Han called for you to let go of the rope, but you refused. You held on till the very end, almost getting sucked into the rip tide yourself. When Han pulled you back to shore you had to most awful burns on your hands from the rope because you would not loosen your grip.”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m stubborn?”

“I think you already know that. What I want you to understand is that there’s consequence for life lived in fear.”

“I’m not afraid of Hux.”

“One thing father did right was he trusted our mother,” said Leia, “she was a strong, well-spoken, well-educated woman; and that did not always make her popular. It’s easy to assert your dominance as an Alpha and, if you want, that is how you can rule. But true strength is learning to sit back and trust your Omega to be your partner.” Kylo sighed.

“I just don’t know if I can, not yet.”

“The might of the volcano cannot form land alone,” said Luke, “just as the waves of the sea cannot be walked upon. They need to come together as one.”

Kylo Ren left soon after that, having his fill of advice he did not know he could swallow. As he mounted _Hāmau_ he saw Kashyk, Chewie’s Clydesdale, plodding up the road.

“Were you nice to your uncle?” Chewie asked teasingly as Kylo rode past.

“Just do me a favor, all right?”

“Anything for the little Kylo-ali’i.”

“Can you not mention the pistol?” Chewie narrowed his eyes.

“As long as you promise me that’s the last time I see it.”

“Promise.”

Black silhouettes of palm trees swayed against the last light of the day. The quiet hum of families settling in could be heard throughout ‘Ewa. Kylo Ren would have been lying to himself he said he never envied the men who came home to a family and a warm meal after a day in the field. It would be nice to have a little one crawl up onto his lap, just like he had with his own father, and pester him about all the happenings around the plantation.

In all his daydreams, Kylo Ren never had a solid vision of what that third piece to this happy family would be. It was always some human shape in the corner of his fantasy home. Yet, still, for all its vagueness, Kylo was not sure if Captain Hux would fit that domesticated role.

Instead of returning to his empty shack, Kylo rode up to _Māʻili_ beach, just north of the village. By then a cloudless night had rolled in with a low moon that was beginning to wane.

As Kylo trotted _Hāmau_ along the cliff side he was struck with a flash of silver in the distance. Drawing closer he realized it was the gold horse he had seen Hux riding earlier, his coat now reflecting the moonglow. Kylo tied up _Hāmau_ beside it and headed down to the cove.

Moonlight danced briefly on the rising waves before they exploded into foam upon shore break. The sound of rushing water was like thunder in Kylo’s ears. He had been so frightened of the infinity of the ocean as a child. Beyond the rock that was Ahch-To there was only the wild sea where great beast and gods dwelled. Where his father had ventured to…and never returned from. On nights like these Kylo Ren could not help but to wonder what it must have been like for his father that last night at sea. What kind of moon hung in the sky, if he knew it was last time he would use to stars to navigate his way home…

On the beach was the solitary figure of Captain Hux. He had removed his riding boots and was letting the water run up to his feet before quickly ebbing away. His woebegone eyes were softly lidded and staring out into the waves in a way reminiscent to Kylo of how his mother would watch the horizon when his father would head out to sea.

Kylo slowly moved down the beach.

“I still have my pistol on me,” Hux said, his eyes still fixed on the waves.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Am I forbidden from the beach as well?” Kylo bit hard at his bottom lip.

 “No, of course not,” he said quietly, “I am just surprised to find you here, is all.”  

“Is everything all right?” Hux finally turned to address him, “You left the plantation so quickly when that Chewie fellow arrived.” Kylo sighed as he pointed out to the water.

“You see that bit of white? Where to moon is making an outline on the water?” Hux stood, brushing off the sand from the bottom of his pants.

“I do.”

“That’s Ahch-To. It’s a rock my crazy uncle claims is an island. He lives there alone, has for about a decade now.”

“Your uncle sounds like a smart man.”

“He sailed over this morning; he and my mother want to meet you.”

“Lovely,” Hux sneered before turning back to the sea, “planning to turn this mockery into a family affair?” Kylo was quick to follow though.

“We also need to make an announcement to the village. A marriage will mean days, if not a week’s worth of celebration and feasting.”

“And where shall I be during this celebration? After all, I don’t want to be a distraction to those poor young Alphas who have yet to master their impulses!”

“Stop!” Kylo stomped his foot into the damp sand. “Can’t you see I’m trying to be amicable?”

“Is that what this is supposed to be?” Hux almost laughed.

“We have been given our parameters; marriage and a child. Neither of which are something we want. With what’s left though, what is going to make you happy?”

“Do you think I am so complicated?” Hux seemed frustrated that he even had to ask. “How hard is it to understand that I merely want to be treated with respect? Your own men, who have no idea how important I am to the future of this plantation, treated me with more dignity and kindness than I could ever ask for. They invited me to eat their food and showed me how to cut the cane. To them I was an equal.”

“So, to be equal then? Is that all?”

Hux pulled his features tight into the most hideous little face Kylo Ren had ever seen on a grown man.

“You want to know something about me, Kylo Ren luna? I was never supposed to be born. I was an accident between my father and a maid. I was raised to feel like the burden I was. When he learned I was an Omega he did everything he could to make a man out of me. My entire childhood was riding lessons, shooting lessons, fencing. Never a moments rest. From there I joined the navy because it was my only,” Hux was becoming more animated the more he talked, “do you understand, _only_ way to escape the life of a bride. And I had to fight, tooth and nail for any respect in that arena.”

There was a pause where Hux realized he might have said too much, that he should pull back and push down the words he had been holding on to for so many years. But the flood gate was open, there was no stopping it now.

“And now? Now, I’m thirty-one years old! I spent my entire life trying to prove that I was not what everyone thought an Omega was, I have no idea who I actually am! So, I came here in some foolish gambit to finally live life on my terms and what do I find?” Hux turned to Kylo.

Moonlight defined his high cheekbones and made shadows in the hollow of his cheeks. He looked like the scrimshaw carvings Han often traded with in his travels; smooth ivory detailed with painstaking love. Even in the cool light of the waning moon Hux’s hair was like flame atop his head.

Armitage Hux was haunting and beautiful and brave and broken all at once. Kylo became overwhelmed with the desire to grab this man and push him down into the wet sand. He wanted to bite into that ivory flesh, draw from it crimson blood and then lick the wound clean.

And yet…

“You have my word,” Kylo began, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the waves, “I will not speak to you in any way that is offensive. When the time comes, and you are in heat, I will do everything in my power to treat you with dignity. When our child is born, I will not undermine you or your authority.” His hand betrayed him and went to caress Hux’s cheek. “We do not have to love each other, but you are right Captain Hux, we can respect one another.”

Hux side stepped, scowling at the hand.

“For the time being, your word means very little. Show me, Kylo Ren luna, that you are a man worthy of being called _ali’i_.”

“How shall I begin?” Hux sighed, closing his eyes.

“Make the announcement; let all of ‘Ewa know we’re to be married.” He opened his eyes, “Will they ask questions? About us, why we are doing this? After all, I have only been here for two days.”

“They’ll only want to know that we’re happy.”

Silence filled the space between them. A harsh wind came in and twisted their hair and swelled the inside of their loose shirts.

“I do not know if I will ever understand the people of this island…,” Hux finally said, “I hope our child will though.”

Hux headed back to cliff side, back to his gold horse.


	5. 'Ike Loa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer-mester is officially over! Now time for the things that really matter; gay, m-preg, Star Wars, AU fanfiction!

Phasma packed up to return to Honolulu the next morning.

“Once I arrive, I shall begin the paperwork for the marriage and transfer of ownership of the plantation to you and Kylo Ren. Give me about a week, two tops and I’ll have a telegram sent out for you two to join me. We will need to have official photos taken for your wedding announcement in the _Honolulu Advertiser_.”

“Wedding announcement?” Parnassos whinnied from behind his bit, not happy to be hooked back up to his carriage after three days of freedom.

“You’d better hurry,” Mitaka gently encouraged Phasma as he tried to calm her steed, “rainclouds are rolling in from the inland.”

“Armitage,” Phasma narrowed her blue eyes on the collecting masses. “Hale Ali’i provides a large amount of economic strength to this island. It is the second largest plantation in all the Hawai’ian isles, only fifty acres short of New Republic Mill on Maui. Honolulu is no doubt steeped in palace intrigue; I will be bombarded with questions upon my arrival about the new master of this empire.”

“What will you tell them?” Thunder rumbled over Hux’s words.

“That the Admiral named his plantation well; that it truly is a place for kings,” she smiled gently, “and they will see it themselves.”

Parnassos began stomping his front hooves.

“Phasma…”

“Perhaps you ought to wait till the storm has passed,” Hux quickly suggested, “Parnassos seems a bit agitated.”

“He will be fine,” Phasma assured, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder, “as will you.” Hux felt a small squeeze through his coat.

“Have a safe ride then,” he begrudgingly whispered. A misty rain drew in like a curtain around them.

Another moment passed before Phasma climbed into her carriage. Hux watched as Mitaka led Parnassos down the muddying road.

Two days later, after the storms had cleared, Kylo Ren called the villagers to the shore. With his mother and uncle at his side, he dispelled all speculation and made his ownership of Hale Ali’i official.

“This is not a personal victory, but a victory for ‘Ewa and for kingdom of Hawai’i. From this day forward, no one will be able to take this land out from under us. We are on the precipice of a new century. With all-” Kylo continued on in his monotone droll, pausing at inopportune moments to make clunky half sentences that barely flowed into the next.

 “Lovely speech,” Luke leaned into his sister’s ear, “you almost can’t tell he didn’t write it.”

“A corpse could manage a less stiff delivery,” Leia sighed and shook her head, “I pray this Captain has a way with words. Maybe he could take over all of the village announcements.”

 “Mother was always the better orator…”                   

Kylo Ren paused suddenly and looked up into the crowd, the white light of the day obscured the sea of faces. There was some scattered cheering and words of encouragement. ‘Ewa’s rumor mill had been going into overtime ever since Makoa and Keahi returned with news about the Englishman man with hair like fire living in the big house. There was some trepidation that the Admiral had called in a subordinate to take over all plantation function, once again cheating the island people out of their rightful land.

But once a few Alphas confirmed that the _haole_ man was an Omega, and one close to a heat to boot, excitement ran wild.

“I am also pleased to share with you that I will not be taking on this role alone…,” Kylo continued with a barely intelligible mumble, “some of you have had the opportunity to meet Captain Armitage Hux.” He skimmed down the paper. Leia had spared no saccharine sentiment. Her intention was clear; to ease any uncertainty they villagers might have about Hux and any suspicion they might have about the sudden engagement. In terms of optics, no one could have penned a better speech.

But none of it rang true.

“For those of you who have not met him, he is…,” then what is true? “He brings with him ten years of naval service, ten years discipline and dedication…”

Slowly, Kylo Ren lowered the papers in his hand.

“He is different from us. He comes from a land where there is no sun, where the waters are gray and the rain does not bear fruit. But to that land he has brought honor, sailing outward to strange shores and meeting the warriors there, blade in hand. Blood, red as his hair, stains his hands. In his heart he carries the spirit of _Tūtū Pele_ ,” Kylo paused as some of the villagers cheered for the name of their most beloved deity, “that intense spirit that forged these islands, through fire and wind.”

Kylo swallowed hard, his throat felt so dry.

He looked to his mother, who nodded with encouragement.

 “This summer, the Captain and I shall be married.”

Everything after that was a blur.

Wedding arrangements were made and all of ‘Ewa prepared for the grandest luau seen in generations. Dozens of sucking pigs were brought up from the farms for slaughter and small children worked beside their mothers stringing leis of plumeria and orchid and carnation. On the beach women practiced their hula, the men practiced their _haka_ to demonstrate the great strength of the island warriors.

Production in the cane field resumed the day after the announcement, and Hux began to join Kylo Ren on his rides around the plantation. The sight of one black horse and one gold horse trotting along side by side became a common one. The conversation between them strayed little from simple talk about operations and trade. Kylo Ren had a solid understanding of everything concerning the cane fields. One morning Hux even watched Kylo and a few of the other workers climb in to some beastly looking machinery to perform maintenance work.

Hux tried not to stare when Kylo emerged with a torn shirt and black grease smeared on his hands and face.

It was abundantly clear though that the foreman knew nothing about the business proper; accounts, ledgers, taxes and trade. Hux could not help but wonder if there was more to Snoke’s desire to bring him here than just entertain Kylo Ren. He was by no means a business man, but he had a good eye for detail. _Starkiller_ , and in turn Hux himself, had been held up as a model for how all other ships in the navy ought to be ran. Snoke wanted that dedication at the helm his empire.

Between the discussions of business, Hux was making himself familiar with the different workers. This was not difficult as they were all eager to have their foreman’s husband-to-be come and sit with them, to serve up more island delicacies and ask him questions about England and his travels.

In turn, Hux found himself comfortable asking the workers about their families and traditions. He met a few other Omegas who had children at home and excitedly suggested playdates with the new prince or princess of Hale Ali’i.

“They are fond of you,” Kylo observed, riding away from one such hearty lunch.

“I am certain they are only assessing if I am a worthy match for their leader.”

“No,” Kylo said, quietly but firmly. “I can tell, it is more than that.”

“I have always felt it important to keep a good rapport with the men I lead,” said Hux. “The sort of clandestine nature of the navy’s leadership never appealed to me. Open communication was always encouraged on _Starkiller_. I often found my recruits had better insight on the going-ons of my ship than my immediate subordinates. Besides, it’s impossible to trust someone you don’t fully know, wouldn’t you agree Kylo Ren luna?”

“I suppose,” Kylo’s response went unheard and Hux trotted up the road to meet with cries for his attention. How quickly he had become beloved among the villagers. He was not overly affectionate, he did not cloy them with endless gratitude and thanks. There was almost an inherent instinct to know how to act, how to behave. When to speak and when to engage another person.

A natural born leader.

So different from Admiral Snoke.

So different from the man Kylo Ren had learned everything from.

As promised, Phasma sent a telegram as soon as she dotted all the I’s and crossed all the T’s.

_“Excellent news Captain! A good friend of mine who works for the royal family has agreed to allow us to have to photographs taken at the ‘Iolani Palace while they are visiting abroad. The window is short though, we will only have a few hours so please be sure to arrive at 2 p.m. sharp!”_

_“I have also been asked to invite you to the home of Mr. Poe Dameron. He is the owner of the New Republic Mill and is very interested in meeting both you and Kylo Ren. He is hosting a charity event at his home to support the construction of the Lapa'au Hospital. Be warned; he is an America and swaggers about the way most American Alphas do_.”

“Poe Dameron?” Mitaka’s eyes went wide when Hux shared the contents of the letter. “The most eligible bachelor from Hawai’i to Nihoa?”

“Careful Mitaka; drooling is quite unbecoming.”

“He is a good-looking man,” Mitaka crossed the master suite to sit on the bed. Hux was pawing through the sparse closet. Everything had finally been washed a hung, whatever remained of Snoke’s had been boxed up and put in his office to be dealt with at a later date.

“Is he?”

“I saw a picture of him once in the _Advertiser_. I think he was here for one of the royal weddings.” Mitaka became thoughtful, “You do know he owns the New Republic Mill on Maui, right?”

“The biggest sugar mill on the islands? Indeed, I do.” Hux stepped out of the closet, dressed in his now common garb of riding jodhpurs and boots and a light cotton shirt. “And he is quite the philanthropist. Did you know that in the weeks since that Admiral has died, he has arranged for a large charity gala at his holiday villa on _this particular island_ ; not Maui, not Kauai…”

Mitaka laughed.

“The _Lapa’au_ hospital is being built in Honolulu.”

“And he invited his direct competition? The new owner of Hale Ali’i?”

“If I didn’t know better Captain, I would say your suspicious of Mr. Dameron’s motives.”

“I am suspicious of all men, especially American men,” Hux said, checking his appearance in the full-length mirror. Just in the few weeks of his arrival his hair was beginning to grow out into an uneven shag. “Besides, death for most means opportunity. I would be lying if I myself did not respond gleefully to the news of a superior officer’s demise. Somehow he has caught wind of Admiral Snoke’s final wishes.”

“You don’t believe Phasma could have said something?”

“No, he ferreted it out on his own. A man with that kind of money probably has spies all over this island. All this was clearly thrown together to size both Kylo and I up, either as competition or as a possible acquisition.”

“Sounds quite thrilling,” Mitaka stood, “I think you might have spent too much time in the navy. Not everything is covert operations and espionage. He invited you to his villa because he’s having a charity even and, in case you are not aware Captain Hux, you are about to marry a rich foreman.”

“We shall see,” Hux replied, his tone as dismissive as Mitaka’s. Mitaka rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go get the carriage and horses ready. Kylo Ren should be arriving soon.”

“Thank you,” Hux listened for the door to shut before turning back to the closet. On a bottom shelf he pulled out a solid oaken box with brass latches and a brass face plate that read his name and final title.

He ran his fingers over the word _Captain_.

Mitaka selected Arkanis and a white appaloosa who was spotted like a dalmatian named Chandrila for the trip. The two mares were strapped to a tandem wagon with a canvas covering and a bench just big enough for two full grown men to sit. Hux loaded up his box and a few necessary sundries into the back, including a change of clothes in case the weather turned bad and they were forced to stay in the city for a night.

 “ _Aloha_ ,” a low voice greeted. Hux looked up, shading his eyes to see Kylo Ren approaching from the driveway. He was neatly dressed in suspenders over a dress shirt that was a little too tight around the chest. The two top buttons had no hope of ever being fastened. One on his large paws was gripping a basket while the other was pushing off his wide brimmed planter hat, the cords of which caught around Kylo’s neck, keeping it settled on his back.

“ _Aloha_ ,” Hux returned the greeting as he went to approach Kylo. The swarthy islander’s hair was damp, and he smelled strongly of brine and sunshine. During their rides, Hux had leaned Kylo often liked to rise early and take a meditative swim in the small lagoon near his home. Hux found himself musing each morning over coffee how nice it would be to slip down to the shore and join Kylo Ren, to watch the sun rise through the haze and listen to the island stir to life. Such an act though would be too intimate, not to mention Hux was not one to interfere with the sacred relationship a man held with the sea.

“ _Pakaʻa_ has sent the winds north, we should have fair weather for our trip.” Hux nodded at Kylo’s assessment.

“How long should it take to get to Honolulu? Phasma has us on a tight schedule.”

“She is quite the mother hen,” Kylo sighed, “It should not take more than two hours. You ought to let me drive the horses though, I know the quickest way there.”

“Quickest way?” Hux felt himself puff up, “There’s only one road from ‘Ewa to Honolulu. Mitaka already showed me on a map, it runs along the coast.” Kylo’s eyes went wide then squinted with frustration.

“The roads are rocky though. I don’t want you to ride the horses too hard and break the axle or evener.”

“If I can navigate a vessel through nine-meter waves, I can handle two horses on a dirt road.”

Kylo was silent for a moment before lifting up the basket to be fully observed.

 “I brought some food in case we get hungry. I have taro rolls and baked sweet potatoes and fresh made _haupia_.” Hux heard his stomach gurgle at the mention of the lovely coconut dessert he had stuffed himself with his first night at Hale Ali’i. “If you let me drive, I’ll let you hold the basket.”

Hux only needed a second to consider the offer.

“You may drive the horses.”

A small smirk graced Kylo’s lips as he pulled the hat up on his wild waves.

The day was cool and clear with innocuous white cloud castles slowly floating by. Hux enjoyed being able to see new parts of the island; waterfalls and exotic birds, curious land formations and all the gardens of colorful flora. The ocean surrounding O’ahu was the most intense cerulean Hux had ever seen, like the tiles of a Moroccan palace. Hux found he was now happy to have let Kylo take the reins so he might enjoy the new vistas along the coastline. He snacked on the _haupia_ with little concern about leaving any for Kylo Ren.

They stopped for a break near a river estuary that opened-up into a shallow bay. Under waving palm trees, Hux and Kylo shared lunch while watching construction on a jutting bank of land.

“American military,” Kylo finally said after gulping down his second sweet potato, “they bought some of this land last year.”

“What interest do Americans have in a bay on an island in the middle of the Pacific?” Kylo only shrugged for an answer. “I despise Americans; they’re all go-go-go without any thought or purpose behind it. They’re like children.”

Kylo stuffed a roll into his mouth, obliviously chewing with his mouth open.

“My mother is an American.”

“Forgive me,” Hux said quickly, “I forgot.”

“It’s fine; I know she feels the same way. I remember a time she was constantly being petitioned by different senators from the American capitol to return. She felt the way you did, they were all brawn and no brains.”

They finished their lunch in silence.

Once done, Hux wandered down to the shore line and stretched himself out in the fine sand, letting the sun warm his chest and full stomach. All thoughts of Honolulu faded into a nebulous cloud in the back of his mind. There was nothing to focus on but the sound of the waves and the wind…

…and laughter.

Hux propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the beach. To his far right was the construction, to his left was a manmade jetty of black rock shooting straight out into the bay. Three small children, too young and too distant for discerning gender were skipping along the top of the jetty with no fear of the waves crashing on either side. Their straight black hair and bronze skin betrayed them as native children.

Hux did not ever remember being a child. His memory saw him as a small adult waiting for various spurts to get him to his proper size. There had never been toys in the Colonel’s home, unless one was to count the little pellet gun he had been given to terrorize the rabbits that roamed the grounds. If there had been other children in other echoing estates of Northumberland, Hux certainly did not know about them. To Hux, being a child was a lonely time plagued with feelings inadequacy. An endless series of life lessons taught by his father’s words and fist.

“They’re looking for crabs,” Hux turned to see Kylo Ren taking a seat beside him. “I used to do the same thing when I was a child. I built my crabs a little rock castle in the yard with turrets and flags made from hibiscus petals. My mother called them the little knights of Ren.” Hux smiled.

“That’s sweet.” He glanced back to the children playing, pushing their chubby little hands down between the rocks in hopes of pulling up a prize.

“Did you ever think about having children?” Kylo asked quietly.

“Only Omega’s think about having children.” In the corner of his eye Hux could see Kylo Ren shift uncomfortably, uncertain if his comment was meant to be taken as a joke.

 “I don’t think I’ll be a good mother,” Hux continued with a heaved sigh, “I’m physically healthy, so your concerns about be carrying a child to term are quite groundless. It’s the actual act of mothering, the nurturing aspect. I don’t think I have it in me.”

“Why would you think that?” Kylo thought it a harmless question, but when Hux did not immediately respond he began to worry. The man was quite good at keeping a cool façade, allowing a sea to rage within while he kept his jaw set and eyes forward.

Hux lowered his head, hair obscuring his face.

“I have killed in cold blood.”

“You were a naval officer,” Kylo made a first and beat his chest, “you were a warrior!”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Kylo. Not everything is black and white, light or dark.”

“You were good to your men,” Kylo offered. “I doubt one can be a Captain if they do not show care for the one’s they’re leading.” A single eye of sea glass green peeked up at Kylo Ren. “A leader must be both strong and fair. He must know how to guide his men but be humble enough to listen to what they have to say, take their advice. You have the qualities of a good leader, Armitage. I believe you will also make a good mother.”

 “I suppose we shall see,” Hux said a bit grimly. “The sun is getting lower, we should get back on the road.” But they lingered, watching the children play until their mother, with a fourth on her hip, collected them up.

The tall mast in the Honolulu harbor were the first sign of civilization, their sight taking Hux back to the first time his father brought him to London to see the nine new maritime dreadnaughts of the royal navy. Each was strung up with the bright primary colored nautical call flags that declared the names Hux would grow to know so well; _Finalizer_ , _Supremacy_ , _Absolution_ and _Starkiller_. 

Behind the mast was a looming formation of rock with a pointed crown.

“That must be _Le’ahi_ ,” Hux whispered, “Keahi told me that it’s a dormant volcano; is that right?”

“Right,” said Kylo Ren, “though, your fellow Englishmen call it Diamond Head.”

The main drag of Honolulu was a mix match of modern stone structures and wooden lean-tos filled with fresh fruits and fabrics and tortoise shells. Telegraph wires were strung over the streets that bustled with people as varied as the buildings. Finely dressed ladies mingled with men in sarongs walking the livestock to the market. No one paid much heed to Kylo Ren and Hux as they rode through.

The ‘Iolani Palace was far more regal than Hux had imagined, it had all the elegance of an English castle. Draped over the front was the Hawai’ian flag, a strange hybrid of the American striped and Union Jack, said to have been designed as such to keep both countries placated.

“There you are!” Phasma, in another one of her stuffy French bustle dresses, stormed out from beneath the flag and down the front steps. “Come on now, we’re running behind!”

A young man took the reins of Chandrila and Arkanis and held the mares steady, so their passengers could disembark.

“You’re filthy,” Phasma declared as the men approached her. She pulled out a handkerchief, dabbed it on the tip of her tongue and brought it to Kylo’s cheek.

“What’re you?!” He attempted to pull away, his normally flat affect scrunching up in disgust. Hux laughed.

“You’re not looking much better!” Before he could process her words, Hux found himself the target of Phasma’s damp handkerchief.

“Let’s get you dressed and see if that helps.”

“I am dressed,” Kylo said flatly.

“I had a feeling you might say that,” Phasma sighed, “do not worry, I procured a proper outfit for you to wear. These photographs will be seen by everyone on the island. We cannot have you dressed like a plantation foreman.”

“But I am a plantation foreman.”

“Go get dressed,” Hux commanded, lowering his head into his hand. Kylo shrugged and headed inside.

“I assume you brought something proper to wear. Because of your lollygagging we won’t have time to go shopping.”

“I brought something,” Hux walked to the back of the wagon, Phasma following close behind. “I hope it meets your high standard of approval, Phasma.”

He slid the wooden box forward, resting it just on the edge of the wagon bed. Deftly he undid all the latches to reveal the neatly folded garment within.

“Well?”

“Captain,” Phasma smiled, placing that same comforting hand on his shoulder once more, “do you think I would have said no?”

Kylo fiddled with the silken ascot around his neck. The attendant assured him that it had been knotted correctly but Kylo had never encountered an article of clothing that had been so restrictive to his breathing. It was also very warm. And it tickled. He didn’t like it.

The shoes were also too small. He didn’t like those, either.

The brushed cotton jacket though fit him like a dream. Kylo had often struggled with articles of clothing with arms, they always felt restrictive. He wondered if Phasma had managed to somehow sneak into his shack while he slept to take measurements.

The attendant directed Kylo to the main entry as the pictures were to be taken in front of the grand _koa_ wood stairway. Kylo sat off to the side and studied the design relief in the ceiling. The palace was very nice, much nicer than Hale Ali’i. Perhaps he ought to build a new home for Hux and their future child. Create something fresh and new. Something more English, maybe Hux would like that.

“Well, well, well,” Hux could barely contain his laughter, “look at you! Much better than those stuffy coattails!”

Hux strode in, dressed from head to toe in midnight blue. His double-breasted coat was beautifully embroidered with the gold symbols that marked his rank of Captain. Braided aiguillettes snaked from the tasseled right shoulder epaulette, to the collar and then dropped with dangling point again Hux’s puffed out chest. He carried no weapon, wore no hat. An ungloved hand went to hair to check if it was still neatly slicked back.

“Armitage,” Kylo spoke the name with reverence, like he had been holding his breath all his life in anticipation of this moment.

“You like my uniform?” Hux asked, blushing slightly from Kylo’s delighted reaction. “I thought perhaps I could wear it for the wedding. That would be proper tradition, anyway, for a naval officer.”

“Okay, yes.” Kylo licked his lips. “Do you want me to build you a new house?”

“What?”

“Gentlemen!” Phasma entered, a small man weighed down in photography equipment at her side. “There is still a charity ball to attend, so, shall we begin?”

Hux had only had his picture taken once before. Upon being named Captain of _Starkiller_ he was posed with his extensive crew of two-hundred and thirty men at the ships stern. This single experience to Kylo’s zero made him the expert of the two.

“So, we stand here, and that box,” Kylo pointed to the photographer’s accordion studio camera settled on its tripod, “is going to make a copy of us?”

“In so many words, yes.” Hux had observed that native peoples either had one of two reactions to photography; utter fascination or fear. It did not surprise him that Kylo was more of the latter. Despite his proper schooling, the foreman seemed inclined toward childish ideas about spirits and magic. It was charming, in its own silly way. Hux could not help to smile when Kylo stiffened as the cameraman began to countdown their first picture.

_Flash_

1…2…3…

_Flash_

1…2…3…

_Flash_

And so on and so on until Phasma was satisfied.

“Right, now, I’ve had your horses attached to a proper covered carriage, not that rickety mess you shamelessly rode in on, complete with a driver.”

“Thank you Phasma, that was quite thoughtful,” said Hux. Kylo Ren crossed his arms. “Will you be attending as well?”

“No, I’m afraid not. This is just for you two, an opportunity to meet with Honolulu’s elite. There is more money here than you realize but, at the same time, do try to have a little fun.”

The two men were escorted out to the black carriage with red velvet curtains and quickly hurried inside. Almost instantly, the carriage rocked to a start and they were on their way.

“Did you ever meet Poe Dameron?” Hux asked once they were outside the city.

“No, but I saw him once. He visited Admiral Snoke years and years ago,” Kylo leaned back into the tufted leather seats.

“And?”

“And what?” Hux huffed.

“Well, what happened? Did the Admiral say anything to you about him?”

“No, why would he?”

“Ugh!” Hux turned sharply toward Kylo, “I cannot tell if you are playing games or if you’re honestly this dense! It’s like you take some strange pleasure in acting so obtuse!”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said quietly, “No, the Admiral told me nothing about Poe Dameron. I got the sense he did not like him, but the Admiral had little tolerance for most men.” Slowly, Kylo Ren began to lean into to Hux’s space.

“What are you doing?”

“It truly is incredible how intense your scent becomes when you’re angry…”

“Now is not the time,” Hux growled.

“Sorry,” Kylo scooted back to his side.

They rode in silence, the setting sun filling the car with orange light and harsh shadows.

“What do I smell like?” Hux’s voice hesitantly floated the question.

“Like many things,” said Kylo, “many nice things.”

“Like what?”

Kylo Ren was quiet as he considered what he could link Hux’s unique scent to. At that moment he wished he had been a better student, that he had not allowed homesickness to get the best of him when his mother sent him away for schooling. Words were not hard, Kylo knew words. It was how to string them along poetically that eluded him. How to explain to Hux how lovely and wonderful and delicious he smelled without seeming crude.

“When I was a boy, my father returned from one of his trip with a large barrel of these strange yellow-green fruits. My mother called them bergamots.”

“Bergamots?” Hux repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Your scent is spicy,” Kylo tried a new word, “spicy, but not bitter. It makes the inside of your nose burn a little. But it’s not unpleasant. There’s also something a little sweeter beneath it, like _pikake_.”

“What is a _pikake_?”

“Jasmine,” said Kylo, “buttery jasmine. But sweet…and also spicy.” He smiled. “Is that better?”

“Do you like my scent?” Hux asked.

“I do. It…,” Kylo became quiet, gnawing anxiously at his bottom lip.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It…it makes me want to have a baby with you…”

The carriage lurched to a stop.

Lavender twilight now filled the windows.

Hux closed his eyes.

Soft wetness connected with his lips. A nose brushed against his.

Kylo pulled back and placed another kiss on the edge of Hux’s mouth.

“I want you to be already with child on our wedding day,” he whispered, his breath warm and sour. Hux made a small whine but nodded his head. “I want your belly swollen…barefoot…your skin glowing…”

“Kylo,” Hux pulled back, “not now, we can’t-” The hand on the carriage door turned.

“Mr. Solo, Captain Hux, we have,” the driver cleared his throat as he looked away. Both Kylo and Hux began to readjust their clothes.

“Yes, thank you!” Hux said hurriedly, “We’ll be right there!”


	6. ‘Imi Ola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warnings have been changed. I honestly did not know how this chapter was going to go when I started. I was leaning toward non-con but I wussed out in the end. Dubious consent it is.

“Oi, prissy lil’ Omega ‘fraid to make Cap’n Tarkin mad?”

It was Borneo all over again.

Armitage Hux, all of eighteen, on shore leave in some smelly, sweltering harbor town overlooking the Java Sea. The lanky cadet had been goaded by his fellow mates to join them in a gambling hall that had been strictly forbidden to them by their superiors.

He drank as soon as they got there; anything he could get his hands on. Anything that would make him feel big and brave and strong.

Anything that would make him forget he was a bloody terrified eighteen-year-old Omega on Borneo.

He gambled a little and won some money, despite not fully understanding the rules of the game. The owner, some shriveled little chain-smoking prune grabbed one of the young men who were clustered in a corner and dragged him whimpering over to Hux. Hux sat speechless as the owner forced the man to sit on Hux’s lap and barked angry instruction at him.

Through his drunken haze, Hux was able to make out the expression of absolute terror on the man’s face; boy really, as he certainly at least two years younger than Hux was himself. With tears in his eyes, he began to push his small hands into Hux’s shirt, sliding it gently off his shoulder. Chaste kisses were planted along Hux’s jawline.

The suppressants kept a heat at bay, but Hux was still a man. Beneath his cotton trousers blood rushed to his cock, causing it to swell and ache for attention. Instinctively Hux began to roll his hips upward with sloppy movements. The boy spoke gentle words to him but Hux did not know his strange language. Not that it mattered, not that anything mattered. This boy was his prize and Hux had every intention of making good use of him.

Or, he would have, if Captain Tarkin had not come bursting into the gambling hall with the Master at Arms. The boy leap from Hux’s lap with a cry and ran scurrying into the back of the hall with the other young prostitutes, leaving the cadet drunk and aroused in front of his Captain.

Hux would never forget the look in Tarkin’s grey eyes, the way they squinted with contempt, multiplying the fine lines there tenfold. His lips pursed as if they touched a bitter poison. Hux had held such admiration for the decorated Captain; this was the man he wanted to grow in to. Never in his life, not even under the dark cloud that was Colonel Brendol Hux, had he ever felt such stinging hot shame.

 “This is one of the Omegas, isn’t it?” Tarkin turned to his Master at Arms.

“I believe so, sir.” Hux attempted to stand and salute but all the alcohol he had consumed finally caught up with him and sent him face first into the dirt floor.

Tarkin groaned.

“Let him sleep it off in the brig. We will find a suitable punishment for him in the morning.”

Hux did not remember the punishment. Peeling potatoes maybe, scrubbing the latrines. What remained with him a decade later was the weight of Tarkin’s stare and the guilt that if the Captain had not arrived he would have bedded that frightened prostitute. His first taste of being in control of a situation and he failed miserably. Power, true power had been seated on his lap and instead of upholding the ideals of the Navy; honor and duty and service, he acted like the Alphas he loathed so much and treated that man like an object. Like a tool in service to his ego.

It was all so confusing.

 “Armitage?” Hux felt a shoulder on his hand and turned to see Kylo’s face softened with concern. “I’m sorry, I had promised you I wouldn’t say things like that…”

“I shouldn’t have asked about my scent,” Hux shook his head, “that wasn’t fair.” They stood in silence outside the carriage, the driver enjoying a cigarette as he pretended not to be listening to their conversation.

Kylo Ren made a frustrated little huff.

“Why can’t this be simpler?”

“It is simple,” Hux said firmly, “what you smell is just a pheromone; a chemical my body releases to attract a mate. And we are better than your instincts, right? We’re more than just bloody animals.”

Hux was not sure if he was even talking to Kylo Ren or trying to quiet the demons in his mind.

“It’s not just your smell. Hux,” Kylo stepped forward, once more closing the space between them. “Armitage; my brave Armitage.” That tone of admiration returned. In simply speaking his name, Kylo Ren could simultaneously make Hux feel like a tiny, precious treasure and an elevated trophy for all to admire. “So many men would have crumbled had they been placed in your shoes. To endure the Navy and to climb their ranks as an Omega. To come here to this strange land, with nothing but the fragile flame of hope. And no matter how many times I tried to snuff it out…,” Kylo’s eyes flitted away briefly, “you remained.”

“Some would say that’s stubbornness, not bravery.”

“Some might say the eruption of the _lua pele_ might be a reason to cower in fear, but my people and I celebrate, for it was the flowing lava that made these islands.” Hux looked away, wanting to fill his vision the dense dark of nightfall but Kylo was quick to grab his chin and force their eyes to meet.

“You are brave, Armitage Hux. In your heart is the spirit of _Pele_ , the spirit of passion and power. On your head you have _poʻo ʻulaʻula_ , and on these islands, red is the color of royalty. Some may say you are stubborn, I say you were a man born to rule. Just as I am. Our hearts beat with the blood of kings. You are right Armitage, we are better than instinct.”

Heat rushed to Hux’s cheeks. His knees began to weaken, and his stomach began to turn summersaults. Suddenly his mind was focused inward on the strange malfunctioning on his body. Each sensation was so acute and needed his attention all at once. Hux began to draw on deep, steady breaths to calm himself.

“Are you all right?” He heard Kylo ask. A supportive hand rested on Hux’s shoulder.

“Yes, I…,” Hux shook his head. “It’s been a long day.”

“We can leave. We don’t have to do this.”

“No,” Hux felt his strength return at the idea of retreat, “absolutely not. I’m not going to give this man the satisfaction of thinking us cowards.” Kylo placed a soft kiss on Hux’s left temple.

“You know, you might be just a _little_ bit stubborn…”

 

The herald cleared his throat.

“Your attention please; may I present Captain Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren Solo, masters of the Hale Ali’i Plantation!” Curious eyes looked up from their clusters to take inventory. Cocktails were pulled away from lips, so they might share the latest gossip on the new arrivals. Half seemed genuinely shocked that the reclusive Kylo Ren had come to show his face. The other half could not believe Captain Armitage Hux was a real person.

Side by side, Kylo and Hux entered the drawing room. Kylo felt like he was drowning in a sea of stares. It was not like in ‘Ewa when he would make the village announcements, or in the field when he directed his men to the duties for the day. His peers looked to him as a trusted steward of the land. These eyes were hungry and cold, like those of a _manō kihikihi_ , the big hammerheads that haunted the ocean floor. Though Kylo Ren knew where to strike on the _manō kihikihi_ to quickly kill it, he was certain Hux would not be happy with him taking a weapon to the other party guest.

Hux carried the weight of the stares with incredible ease. As the first daring group approached, he offered a small smile and hand to shake. Instead of attacking head on (as Kylo would have done), he gracefully eluded traps, pausing just long enough for polite conversation and then slotting himself through the next opening in the crowd.

In his peripherals Kylo could see native men; their hair shorn to the scalp and faces clean, little white gloves on their large hands as they offered trays stacked with champagne and delicate morsels of food. Their lips only moved to humbly offer one of their items. Never did their eyes meet with the guest.

Kylo found himself intensely aware of his wild hair, how dark and thick it was and how it laid on his head however it pleased. His tattoo, a mark of honor received after rescuing two refinery workers after a boiler blew and caught fire, suddenly made him feel so far set apart from everyone else. In this place of satin festoons and cloisonné vases and chandeliers with a thousand glittering beads that danced like the stars, Kylo Ren was just a novelty. A simple native man in need of a _haole_ man to make him acceptable, complete.

Hux turned to him, his fake smile dropping into a sneer.

“I have had my fill of these people. Come, let’s find a quiet place to regroup and then we can try hunting down Mr. Dameron.” Kylo felt a wave guilt as he watched Hux’ face crumble. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

“I hate this place,” Kylo said quietly, his eyes wandering to the men gathered around the service well. Hux followed his gaze and sighed.

“I joined the Navy with twin desires; to break away from my fate as an Omega and to be an ambassador for the will of the crown. I believed as others had, that this world was filled with savage lands and savage people.

“On my first leave they sent me to Borneo. I got drunk one night in a gambling hall with some of my shipmates. The owner,” Hux’s voice hesitated with uncertainty, “he gave me another man, a young man, as my prize.” He swallowed hard.

“I thought I had a right to him. I was an Englishman, this was a foreign colony. I had won their silly game. And he was beautiful, and I wanted him and…”

“Did you?” Kylo breathed.

“No,” Hux shook his head, shook away all memories of the man, “word got to our Captain.” Kylo could not help a small chuckle.

“So, all that talk about being better than our instincts?”

“I always thought Alphas were like stupid dogs, just looking to rut. But humans, all humans, are greedy by design. That was what the Navy taught me. We exploit others for our own gain. We ride on the backs to those we see and weak or inferior, so we can advance our own agendas.” He looked to Kylo, “Except in ‘Ewa.”

“Our empire will be different. We will leave behind this world, start a new one.”

Hux opened his mouth to respond but an explosion of boisterous laughter caught both men’s attention.

“That’s him; there.” Hux pointed to a man with olive skin and a riot of curly dark hairs on his head. His eyes were as wide as his laughing mouth.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked. Hux could not blame him for his doubt; the man he pointed out was dressed nothing like a wealthy sugar mogul. Even from their distance one could see his tan trousers were made from a cheap canvas, his black frock coat only wool. Some money had been spent on a paisley vest that shimmered iridescent gold and burnt orange in the soft light of the chandeliers. A western style bow tie hung limply around his neck.

“He’s definitely an American,” said Hux, “only Americans wear those idiotic bow ties.” Kylo Ren smiled.

“I will have to take your word on that.”

As they made their slow approach, Hux tried not to notice how handsome Poe Dameron was with his strong Roman profile and square jaw. He was much younger than anticipated. Hux was ready for a silver fox with a distinguished mustache like some of his father’s friends who would join the Colonel for long weekends of cigars and brandy. There was a sort of playfulness to him as Poe gesticulated widely and broadly with each word, keeping his small audience completely spellbound with his anecdotes.

Hux heard heart beat pound in his ears as Poe’s brown eyes caught him. They were stunning with deep chocolate tones and a ring of honey gold around the iris. The smell of warm leather, cherries and fresh ink hit Hux’s nostrils and completely enveloped his senses.

Poe Dameron smiled in a way that let Hux know he could smell jasmine and bergamots.

“What an honor! The new owner of Hale Ali’i -The great Kylo Ren- accepted my invitation!”

“Thank you for having me,” Kylo began, “I mean, us. Having us,” he gestured for Hux to quickly join him.

“Oh,” Poe’s voice softened into an awed whisper, “and this must be your lovely bride-to-be.”

“Captain Armitage Hux,” Hux quickly amended.

“Of course, Captain,” Poe held out his hand. Without a second thought, Hux returned the gesture expecting a friendly shake. Instead he found himself staring in disbelief when Poe brought Hux’s hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss upon the knuckle.

Hux jerked his hand back.

 “Forgive me,” Poe laughed, “I mean no disrespect. There have been rumors circulating around Honolulu that Kylo Ren’s new bride is quite easy on the eyes. Such a description does not do you justice. Then again, it would be unfair expect simple words to articulate such sublime beauty.”

Beside him, Hux could feel Kylo tense and hear sharp breaths being drawn through his nose.

“Easy Ren; this is just how Americans are.” Hux raised an eyebrow, “They think it’s charming.”

At this Poe pouted his bottom lip.

“I feel like we’ve all gotten off on the wrong foot,” he sighed, “let me apologize for my forward behavior and invite you to the ballroom. Do you like to waltz, Captain? The quartet here is exceptional; they know all the new music from Europe. Straus, Tchaikovsky, a little Gilbert and Sullivan. I am certain you must be a fan of _H.M.S. Pinafore_!”  

“I don’t listen to much music,” Hux said flatly. “And the Navy offered little free time for waltzing.”

“We have time now,” Poe looked to Kylo, “do you mind, Mr. Solo?”

In their time in field, Hux and Kylo had developed a language of glances and simple gesture. A way to read what the other was thinking without wasting precious time. In that moment it took no more than a second for Hux to communicate that he would return shortly. Though uncertainty was clear in his eyes, Kylo gave him a small nod and a smile.

The ballroom was filled with the rich music of a string quartet. Tall windows opened-up to the starry sky and the glowing white moon river stretching across the ocean. Poe confidently walked Hux through the spinning petticoats and over the intricate mandala inlay that made the dancefloor. He then halted suddenly, placing a hand on Hux’s hip and extending an open palm for him to take. Inwardly, Hux felt himself bristle, but his face did not bely his annoyance. He took the hand and followed Poe’s lead.

 “What do you think of Hawai’i, Captain Hux?”

“I like it very much. I look forward to building a life here.”

“With Kylo Ren?” Poe asked, almost accusingly. “Tell me, were you surprised by Admiral Snoke’s will?”

“Of course,” said Hux, “but I have learned to adapt to other undesirable situations. I will learn to make this one work for me as well.” Poe moved his hand to the small of Hux’s back and drew him close.

“There are other options, Captain.” Hux laughed.

“I’d be better off as your broodmare, is that what you’re saying?”

“Only if you wanted,” Poe smiled, “a hundred children or a hundred cats. Anything you wanted Captain, I would make it yours.”

“I have heard the scent of an Omega can make an Alpha do wild things…”

“Don’t act foolish; Admiral Snoke was a lunatic but he was also a damn good businessman. He gave me a run for my money, more so than I would ever admit. If he saw you fit to take partial ownership for Hale Ali’i then there must be something truly spectacular about you.” Poe leaned in to purr into Hux’s ear, “And those blue-green eyes could make a whole argument for themselves.” Hux jerked his head away.

“I do not know how much of the Admiral’s will has been made public, but Kylo Ren’s ability to keep Hale Ali’i rest on our marriage. If I do not wed him and produce a child, then he will lose everything. The plantation will go up for sale.”

 “And I’ll buy it,” Poe said glibly, “I will buy it, and all the workers can stay and Kylo Ren can continue to be the foreman. Everyone wins,” he smiled, “especially you.”

Hux could swallow a marriage. There had been an unsettling anticipation of such when he arrived in Oahu. Poe was offering him full autonomy over his body, the ability to chose if he would submit himself to motherhood. As simple as it was, that was all Hux had ever wanted. His concerns about his parenting abilities aside, his real angst stemmed from a lack of choice.

Which made him realize…

 “I would be denying Kylo Ren his right to Hale Ali’i.”

“Kylo Ren is the son of a pirate and a failed diplomat. Trust me, he’ll be happier as just a foreman, he’s not made to rule. Not like you,” the music reached a fever pace. The dancers were spinning wildly all around but Poe and Hux had come to a complete stop. “You deserve your own empire, not to have to share one.”

“What makes you think that as soon as I leave here I’m not going to tell Kylo Ren all this?”

The music stopped.

“Because you love him.” The dancers all applauded. “Your entire deportment cries out that you are guarded man, an impenetrable fortress. Yet, the way your eyes become lidded when you look at him, the faint light there,” Poe regarded Hux with deep concern, “would you sacrifice your own happiness for his?”

“You don’t,” Hux began but the right words eluded him. “We have only just met, Mr. Dameron. It is not appropriate for you to speak to me about such things.”

“Especially without your betrothed Alpha present?” Poe gave him a little smirk.

 “Kylo Ren and I shall take our leave,” Hux said quickly, “good night!”

“Fair enough,” Poe called after him, “but please; if you see Captain Hux again, do let him know my offer still stands!”

Hux stormed through the crowds, a fearsome expression distorting his features let all the guest know they needed to move without question.

Kylo had gravitated toward the service well and was chatting with the wait staff.

“It’s time to go!” Hux declared once he found him. Wide eyed, Kylo explained something hurriedly in pidgin to the other men before addressing Hux.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, we just need to go; I do not want to spend another bloody moment in this house!”

“Something happened,” Kylo said firmly, his brow knitting together in anger, “tell me.”

“I told you; nothing. I just want to leave. We can go to Phasma’s house, Mitaka showed me on the map where it is.” Hux felt Kylo’s hand reach out and stroke his cheek and push back a few loose hairs.

“Armitage, if he said something…”

“He flirted pathetically and bragged about the size of his plantation,” Hux gritted his teeth. “Please, can we just go?”

“All right, we’ll go.”

Hux seemed incredibly calm during the carriage ride, but Kylo Ren had known him long enough now to equate calmness to calculation. He was rather certain Hux had not been forthcoming about the entire conversation but Kylo had little unease about that. Hux was both an Omega and an honored Captain. Such a unique dichotomy required a unique way of dealing with the world.

Phasma lived just outside Honolulu in a little bungalow down by the shore. Hux was surprised at how modest it was. For all her fancy dresses she really was just a military brat, living simply in case orders came down and she was forced to travel half way around the world.

 “Captain?” she asked as she opened her door, “And Kylo Ren luna? I thought you would be at the party all night? Or at least return to the hotel stabling the horses?”

“I forgot about these horses,” Hux sighed, “it was such a strange night Phasma, I would rather take refuge with a friend.”

“Of course, please,” Phasma stepped aside, “come in.”

The home was softly lit with oil lamps. Nestled between stuffed bookcases, Kylo and Hux were able to find a few chairs and Phasma made herself busy with a kettle in the kitchen.

“I just got a new shipment of Darjeeling tea from London,” she said proudly. “We have all the coffee in the world here, but I still have to send away from a proper tea.”

Kylo sipped politely at his tea, though he was not personally a fan, and listened to Hux retell the events of the evening. Naturally, he skipped over some of the more intimate details.

“He was utterly boorish,” Hux said once he arrived at his encounter with Poe, “positively new rich, you should have seen that ridiculous house. I am certain that he will not be able to maintain the momentum of his plantation and we can easily take him over. Americans hardly have the discipline needed to think long term.”

“Indeed,” Phasma’s blue eyes slid over to Kylo. Kylo merely shrugged.

Once they had finished visiting, Phasma led her guest to a small back room with an underdressed bed.

 “I fear my home does not comfortably sleep three. This is the only other space I have, though it does have the benefit of being close to the water closet.”

“You take it,” Kylo said, nudging Hux’s shoulder.

“What about you?”

“I can see a hammock out back, that’s good enough for me. I sleep in one at home.”

“If you’re certain…”

“I think it would be best that we’re apart tonight,” Kylo’s voice was so low it was almost frightening. “Sleep well, Armitage.” The floors squeaked as he made his way out the back patio.

“Well,” Phasma sighed, bringing Hux’s attention back to her, “I will be forced to rise early to meet with another concern I have in _Moanalua_ , so please, in my absence help yourselves to coffee and breakfast.”

“Thank you,” said Hux.

“Of course. And you know,” Phasma gave him a strange smile, “I do have all the marriage paperwork ready so if you want to take that back to Hale Ali’i, it’s in my office.”

“Oh,” Hux nodded, “I will remember to get that.”

“Good night, Armitage.”

“Good night, Phasma.”

Hux took on the exhausting task of removing his uniform. The full regalia was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Carelessly he let it fall into a heap onto the ground. Now, in just his under trousers, Hux felt like he could draw in a full breath.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hux looked bleakly down at the uniform. A uniform he had kept in immaculate condition for the last year. He looked at all the wrinkles forming, he looked at the aiguillettes twisting up with one another. It was a mess.

Thoughts of Borneo began to bubble up in his mind. Where had the ideals this uniform represented been then? He thought of Admiral Snoke rotting in his casket, neatly dressed in a similar uniform with all his medals and ranking insignias. That uniform was now deep in the rich soil of the island. Same as his father’s uniform. Same as this one would be for him.

Hux closed his eyes and leaned back onto the bed. He had come to Oahu because he needed a new life. Because he needed to find a place where he belonged…as he wanted to belong. Yet, he still clung pathetically to his rank; like the security blanket a child refuses to dispose of, no matter how much they have outgrown it.

The more pressing question was, if not Captain, then who was he to be? Hux did not want this decision to hinge on another person but he could not deny the truth. Poe had asked point blank if his happiness was worth Kylo’s. If his dignity, the right to make a decision for himself, the decision that every Omega was stripped of…was worth the people of ‘Ewa.

In all his years, Hux had never entertained the idea of becoming a mother. The concept behind it was so abhorred, to suggested he only existed for one purpose. To Hux though, the perfect mate, a good father and provider, was non-existent. They were all just Brendol Hux’s who would rut into him and fill him with babies and then drink and drink and let their lives fall apart.

Kylo Ren had an awful temper. And he was bossy. And he had big ears.

Hux yawned.

But he could apologize. And he knew how to share responsibility. And his eyes could be so kind…

* * *

 

Mist rolled down the distant hillside, moved along the pathways and over the crumbling ruins. In the air Hux could smell that familiar scent of incense; patchouli and cloves and lavender. He was at the foot of the Prambanan Temple, the frightful stone towers that the other officers regarded with great superstition. The only noise was the wind though the pillared entries.

Hux was terrified. The temple was completely abandoned. Yet his feet kept moving him forward.

He did not believe in sacred places, such notions were for the natives. Then why did he shake? Why was his mouth so dry?

Strange shadows began to dance on the walls. A fire, up ahead. Hux began to sprint toward it. As he did so, he became hotter and hotter. He began to sweat, the smell of the incense became stronger. Still, he ran. And ran…and ran…

* * *

 

Hux woke gasping and clawing, fighting his way through a tangle of bedding.

The dream had faded into disjointed images; the mist, the temple and a fire…

…but the heat still remained.

Between his legs was wet, fresh slick.

Primal fear like Hux had never known overtook him.

At least when a drunken Brendol came after him there was a chance to hide, a chance to run out into the moors, far enough that the old bastard would tire and return to the Hux manor for another drink. But where could he hide from his own body? He was awake, but now he was trapped in a nightmare.

Through the lace windows, in the grey light of morning Hux could see Kylo’s sleeping form in the slightly swaying hammock. It was not the small bed that drove him away. Kylo must have known this was coming. Just as Hux was helpless to his chemistry, so was Kylo to his.

He had to get the smell, get the slick off of him. It was frightening how hard it was for Hux to push through the haze of his heat to focus on getting outside and down to the shore. He knew there was great healing powers in the cold salt water. Once submerged, the heat would fade. He could scrub the scent away, just enough anyway to get him safely back to Hale Ali’I; the safety of echoing halls and locked doors…

Hux kept this mantra going as he headed out. The morning sand was firm under his bare feet, strong winds hit his bare chest and forced out a sigh of relief.

In just his under trousers, Hux marched into the Pacific. Waves broke at his ankles and then his knees. He cupped the water in his quivering hands and splashed it on his face. His lips tingled with the taste of salt. In the budding morning Hux felt renewed, that he had been made pure again.

In the distance, hovering above the horizon was a great shelf cloud. It sat like a wave frozen in time. Hux had seen such a sight, usually further out at sea. The thick wall blocked the sunrise, casting the beach in a strange blue shadow.

Hux’s nose twitched; patchouli and cloves and lavender…

He turned back to the shore.

Kylo Ren stood before him, completely naked and erect. For the first time Hux could see the extent of the foreman’s tattoos; history and myth were splayed over his chest. The mushroomed head of his penis pushed into a patch of dark hairs, just as curly and thick as those on his head.

They stood for a moment, unable to look away from each other’s bewildered expressions. Kylo’s full lips sat gaped and trembling with the need to speak a thousand words.

Yet, he only managed two.

“Forgive me.”

Hux did not have a moment to react. All his naval training failed him. Kylo’s arms went around his waist and lifted him out of the water, off his feet and threw him back down in the sand. Hux gasped as the air was knocked out his lungs. Above him Diamond Head loomed unapologetically, the grey clouds swiftly rolled past with the wind.

Kylo’s face filled his vision. His hair made a dark curtain around them.

“Kylo,” Hux whimpered, shaking his head. “Kylo…,” he felt himself push back, felt a hand make contact with Kylo’s bare chest. Kylo simply grabbed it and pinned it to the sand. With his other hand, Kylo began to undo Hux’s damp under trousers and expose his own growing erection to the morning air.

Hux closed his eyes and bit his lip with shame. He tried once more to protest but his throat had become tight and sticky, no words could push out. Just defeated, broken sobs.

Kylo’s knees knocked Hux’s bare thighs aside. As repulsive as his mind found the act, Hux’s body began to arch. Began to _present_. Tears now mingled with the salt water on his cheeks.

To Hux’s surprise, Kylo let up on his grip and began to move his head downward. Muttering over and over, “You’re good, so good…you’re so good,” he lovingly nuzzled Hux’s cock with his nose and left kisses along the base of the shaft.

“I’m not worthy to be your mate,” Kylo grunted as he began to lick and suck the inside of Hux’s thighs as if he were a freshly unwrapped piece of candy. The pale skin there was thoroughly covered in his slick. Thousands of granules of sand clung to his bare flesh.

“K-Kylo…,” Hux could not manage any other word but the Alpha’s name. Through his vision crystalized in tears he could see Kylo gripping his own cock as he continued to lavish love upon Hux’s. The sight ignited a new wave of fire within him. Small contractions began to push out more slick, hotter and thicker than before. Hux moaned at the pleasurable sensation of his hole preparing itself for Kylo.

Kylo gripped Hux’s hips and dragged his body close. Hux’s legs were pushed out wider. He was fully exposed beneath his Alpha, beneath the sky, beneath the shadow of _Lēʻahi,_ the ancient volcano that made this beach.

Hux felt the tip of Kylo’s cock at his entrance and instinctively bucked. Along his thighs he felt a gentle, reassuring caress as Kylo softly hushed him.

His lips whispered something in his native tongue. Though Hux did not understand it, the words were still beautiful. The look in Kylo’s eyes told him to not be afraid.

The first thrusts were relentless. Hux cried out as Kylo pushed all the way in, filling him completely. His eyes boiled over in fresh tears as a mix of pleasure and painful pressure consumed him. Kylo continued rut, showing no sign that he would slow his pace.

At some point in the dizzying chaos, Hux felt his abdominal muscles tighten and thighs shake. Warm, wet ejaculate shot over his stomach. Kylo halted at this, face sweaty and breath ragged. Their eyes met briefly and Hux caught a small smile before he was flipped unceremoniously, face down in the sand. Before he had a chance to protest, Kylo had one more gripped his hips and pulled his still slick hole up to be made useful again.

This was when Hux began to cry out. Spent and exhausted, his heat subsiding, he wanted nothing more than to be out of the sand. Kylo continued though to barrel down on him. In this new position Hux gained an appreciation of how strong, how muscular Kylo was. There was no way to fight his way out from under him.

Kylo came screaming, wrapping his arms around Hux as he collapsed into a heaving pile. Hux made no effort to pull away, he could already feel the pressure of Kylo’s knot swelling inside him, marking him as a mated Omega. His scent would change. Other Alphas would know that Kylo had filled him. When his stomach would begin to stretch, there would be no mistake who the father was.

Hux was no longer his own.

The waves had reached their feet. Hux focused on the cool touch as Kylo’s knot grew uncomfortable inside him. A great sleepiness overcame him and drained his brain of any connective thoughts. Just waves, just Kylo inside him. Just the sun finally peeking from the clouds. Just Kylo inside him, hot and tight.

When Hux woke next he was warm. His body was being gently rocked, hands covered his hands.

“Kylo?” He asked the darkness inside his heavy eyelids. In the distance he could still hear the ocean, smell the ocean.

A soft kiss was placed on the top of his head.

_“Koʻu ali’i,_ ” Kylo’s voice whispered into his hair, “my Armitage…”

 Hux’s eyes fluttered open to find himself in the hammock, Kylo curled up behind him. Beneath the blankets their naked bodies lay intertwined.

 The shelf cloud was gone. The beach behind Phasma’s home was as clear and as beautiful as any Hux had seen on Oahu.

“Was it a dream?” Hux breathed.

“You need to sleep,” he said. Hux nodded, his eyelids sinking back down.

“But…” Kylo hushed him.

“You need to sleep,” he said again, “it is a good sign that you’re tired. It means my seed was taken…” Hux felt Kylo take his hand where it laid against his stomach and slowly move it in a circle. “Our child is already growing.” Hux buried his nose into the crook of Kylo’s neck.

“I forgive you,” he whispered before fading back to sleep.

Kylo continued to rock them in the hammock; him, Hux and the child they made.


	7. Aloha

The savory smell of grilled pig fat tickled Hux’s nose and drew him out of his heavy slumber. He pushed back the blankets that kept him pinned in the hammock, causing it to swing roughly, but Hux managed to get his feet planted on the ground. Only Captains were rewarded with private cabins, which meant the majority of Hux’s nights in the Navy were spent in netted hammocks in a ships belly. A sharp breeze drew attention to his nakedness, and Hux hurried to cover his privates with the blankets.

Like many kitchen’s Hux had seen on tropical islands, Phasma’s opened-up directly to the outside allowing for a full view of the ocean. From where he sat he could see Kylo Ren was banging around with iron skillets and cutlery, the sound of sizzling meat riding over the waves. Hanging from his waist was what looked like a sarong, tied with a neat knot on his hip. Hux waited patiently, his stomach gurgling with anticipation for Kylo to finish.

Kylo skillfully cracked a few brown eggs with a single hand as the other moved a wooden spoon around the skillet. Hux wondered if this was the first time Kylo had ever cooked breakfast for someone. The workers had all expressed to Hux their excitement that the foreman would have a proper companion. A person to walk home with him at night and sit beside him during village celebrations.

Kylo’s dark eyes glanced up through his mess of black hair and met with Hux’s. The placid expression he wore crumbled into the same frightful look Hux had seen on the beach; the one that had begged for forgiveness.

“Smells good,” said Hux, nodding to the skillet. Kylo forced a weak smile that wrinkled his tattoo.

 “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Hux sighed, “hungry.”       

“I found some pork belly and eggs, should be ready in a moment.” There was a timidness in his words that Hux did not know men like Kylo could possess. It was as if he was suddenly unaware of his height, his hulking size and dominant presence.

“Is Phasma still gone?” Hux pushed for more conversation. As awkward as Kylo’s sudden docility was, silence was too heavy on Hux’s heart and mind.

 “I have not seen her.”

“She said she left some papers for us, for the marriage. Did you see those?”

“Yes, in her office.”

“Did you make coffee?”

“Oh, no, I,” Kylo made a panicked glance around the kitchen, “I didn’t…”

“It’s all right,” Hux rocked himself up out of the hammock, careful to keep himself covered as he made his way to the wood table between them. “I should probably give it up.” He was hoping the comment would be encouraging, but Kylo just turned back to the stovetop and shuffled the eggs around the pan.

He would not look at Hux while they ate. Kylo sat, head down, shoveling his food in as quick as he could.

Hux realized in the span of what must have been four hours he had seen three sides to Kylo Ren; the lustful Alpha, the protective mate and the shamed man that could not reconcile the two. Hux certainly could empathize with it on some level. The line from where he ended and Omega Hux began had been blurred on the same beach. They had both touched the primal fire within and, somehow, Hux had come out the least scathed.

The years of fretting over being mated had resulted to naught. The eggs on his plate tasted like eggs. The briny scent of the sea and the ocean wind rustling through his hair were the same as they always had been. Hux internally tried to think through his feelings and found them all to be in place; he loved the Navy, hated his father, found Americans annoying and Hawai’ian to be a delight. Everything about him was still in place. Mated or not, he was still Captain Armitage Hux.

Hux put a hand over Kylo’s. Kylo froze like a frightened rabbit.

 “I meant what I said,” Hux whispered, “I forgive you.”

Kylo drew back his hand.

“I broke my promise.”

Hux scoffed.

“It would have been easier to promise me snow on the cane fields in December,” he said, “there was sincerity in your words when we met on Maili Beach. I don’t know if I fully believed what you said, but I believed you meant it.” He angled his head, trying to get Kylo to look at him in the eye, “I believe you did not want for it to happen this way.”

Kylo slammed his fist onto the table, rattling the cutlery.

“But it did!” He roared. “I threw you in the sand like an animal! I-” Kylo reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his face and holding it behind his head.

For a moment he hid behind his eye lids, drawing heavy breaths through flared nostrils.

“I don’t know…” Kylo released his hair and let it fall in a new but beautiful way around his troubled expression. “In these last few weeks we’ve managed to strike a perfect balance. When we ride side-by-side in the fields, I feel as though I am doing so with my equal.

“But, you are right,” he continued, “I made an impossible promise; an outright lie. From the first moment I saw you at the plantation house, in that blue-grey jacket that matched your eyes, I knew we would either fall in love or tear each other apart.” Kylo bit at his bottom lip, “Do you know how beautiful you are, Armitage Hux?”

“I never…,” Hux blinked skeptically at the question, “I have never considered it.”

“That night on Māʻili beach, you were like I had never seen you before. You were _makalapua_.”

“Of the thousands of meanings I am sure that word has, I hope one is flattering.”

“It can simply mean handsome, but _makalapua_ is also used to describe the slow blossoming of a flower. That is what you were. You honored me with the privilege of watching you open up. In that moment, I learned what it was to want something so much it made you want to cry. The idea of mating, of us having a child and having a life…” Kylo made a pathetic groan as he buried his face in his hands. “I’ve ruined everything.”

Hux took a deep breath and fixed his spine upright.

“Poe Dameron asked me to marry him.”

He endured the frightening silence that followed his words, watching Kylo’s face get redder as their reality sunk more deeply into his mind.

“He _what_?”

“Asked me marry him and join him on his plantation on Maui.”

Another long silence and then…

 “ _Kanapapiki_!” Hux jumped in his seat as Kylo flung his plate into the wall. “That son of a bitch, I’ll kill him!” Kylo began to pace the kitchen, swinging his arms out and around his chest as he did so.

“Why?” Hux demanded, “Do you not see the point I am trying to make? Poe Dameron offered me an escape. I could walk away from all this and yet,” Hux hesitated as Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixed on the floor. “How can it all be ruined if I am still here?”

“You’re still here because I’ve trapped you,” Kylo said in a low monotone. “In a split second your scent changed; you are mated, and my seed grows in you. He would not have you now.”

“You can be so naïve Kylo Ren,” Kylo sharply bristled at Hux’s condescending tone. “I have seen half this world, I have seen the worst of what the human race has to offer.”

“My mother has told me-”

“Has she told you about the red lanterns?” Hux bit into Kylo’s words. The normally composed foreman stood slack-jawed, eyes shifting back and forth as he struggled to try and relate a thought to Hux’s prompt.

“I saw them last night when we left Poe’s home,” Hux continued, “out on the edge of Honolulu, little red dots in the dark. Did you see them?” Kylo shook his head, somewhat shamed.

“Red may mean royalty to you, but to most it is the color of prostitution. I told you about my brief flirting with sex workers. Though I never sought out such comforts again, I knew the signs. In San Francisco, I spent much time in the Chinese markets near the wharf. I had become fond of exotic fare, teas, and spices. The alleyways behind the opium dens were littered with red lanterns. Among them though was the finest shop that sold the items I sought. This apothecary also carried an unspeakable herb, the kind that could prove helpful to a young sex worker who might find themselves in a fix. Or an Omega, not interested in going the family way.

 “Where men and women sell their bodies, this herb does exist. If there are red lanterns in Honolulu, well,” Hux sighed, “if I wanted to, for a fair price I could erase all the evidence of last night.”

“I have heard rumors of such things,” Kylo began with a harsh rasp in his voice, “but I didn’t believe…,” anger though quickly gave way to fear, then panic. His large brown eyes began to wet and run over with tears. “You wouldn’t-” his voice hitched as he rushed over and dropped to his knees before Hux.

“What’re you-?”

“Please,” Kylo whimpered, “please, I love this child too much already. Please, please…,” Kylo buried his face in Hux’s lap.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Hux petted Kylo’s hair in an attempt to comfort him. Warm tears began to seep through the blanket and Kylo let out a single pained sob. “I’m sorry, my intention was not to upset you. Kylo,” he gently guided the man’s head up. The stoic foreman’s face was red and wet, hair clung to the side of his mouth. Hux brushed it away.

“Why would you say something like that?” Kylo whispered, drawing a trembling breath. “How is threatening our child-”

“I was just trying to explain that if I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be here. I am not one to allow myself to get trapped.”

“Do you feel trapped?” Kylo sniffled.

 “No,” Hux said softly, placing a tender hand on the man’s damp cheek, “I can’t say I’m pleased with how this played out. I can’t say that the circumstances were ideal, but realistically they never would have been. That is probably why the Admiral put such clear timelines in his will.”

“Are you angry with me?”

Hux let out a long, weary sigh.

“Last night, when I asked Poe what made him think I would not tell you about his proposal, he said it was because I love you. He asked if I would sacrifice my happiness for yours. But, there is no sacrifice. There is no altar where I am laying out Armitage Hux to be mourned and buried and forgotten.” He leaned in a placed a tender kiss on Kylo’s parted lips. The taste was salty. “We ride side-by-side, we are equals, we are partners. Our hearts beat with the blood of kings.” Hux smiled. “We will rule our kingdom with two crowns.”

“ _Koʻu ali’I_ ,” Kylo whispered.

“ _Koʻu ali’I_ ,” Hux repeated, “my king.” Kylo’s eyes went wide with shock. “I’m slowly learning; _Koʻu ali’i_ , _e hahai wau._ ”

“You speak our language beautifully,” Kylo said as he rose to his feet. With a wide stretch, he looked about the kitchen and assessed what remained in the wake of his tantrum.

 “What food is not on the ground is probably cold.”

“And I’m still hungry.” At this Kylo smiled.

“I’ve always wanted a fat husband; fat husbands make lots of babies.”

“You’re vile,” Hux stood to meet him, “and for that comment I demand you take me into the town and buy me a proper meal.”

“ _`Oia `ea?_ ”

“Yes, really,” the air went from Hux’s sails though when he realized that the only article of clothing in his possession was his uniform. “Damnation! My riding clothes are in the back of the bloody wagon!”

“I can show you how to wrap a sarong,” Kylo gestured to his, “it’s fairly warm out, it might be more comfortable.”

“I couldn’t,” Hux quickly bit his tongue. Too many years on too many strange shores had taught him to rein in any criticisms he might have of another society. The wrong comment, even the wrong look could get a man killed. “It’s not something I would be comfortable with.”

 “When we marry, you will become an islander. It is not strange for you to dress like one.” Kylo flashed him a playful smirk, something Hux was certain he had never seen on the foreman’s face. “Unless you want to wear your uniform.”

“It is warm, isn’t it?”

“Come,” Kylo waved for Hux to follow him, “I will show you.”

They went into Phasma’s office, the marriage papers sitting neatly on her desk. Kylo opened a large wooden truck in the corner and began to remove a stack of thick fabrics.

“What are these?” Hux asked, taking one. Once unwrapped, each bolt was roughly five feet and length and stamped with simple designs.

 “These are _kapa_ ,” Kylo explained, “fabrics made from tree bark. Before the _haole_ came with cotton and silks, this is what my people wore for clothes.”

“I didn’t know Phasma had all these.”

“ _Kapa_ is often given as a present, I know my mother has gifted her most of these. She is very fond of _kapa_ wraps. Phasma on the other hand…”

“Phasma likes to remain covered,” said Hux, “I’ve noticed. Well then,” he handed Kylo his chosen wrap, “show me how it is done.”

Hux felt a bit of pride as he stepped out in his _kapa_ sarong. The warm sun felt good on his chest and Kylo had done an expert job securing the stiff fabric around his waist.

“How do I look?” Hux asked, brushing a bit of wind spun hair back behind his ear. “Am I, what was that word you used? Malapala?”

“ _Makalapua_ ,” Kylo corrected, trying not to smile. “Yes, you are quite handsome.”

From Phasma’s house they made their way to the main drag, the same street they had ridden on just the day before. Hux enjoyed being able to take in the details he missed from the bench of the jostling wagon. Along the street, merchants had laid out blankets where they might spread their wares; hollowed turtle shells, various leis and _koa_ wood carvings of warrior deities to protect the home. Women clustered in doorways gossiped in pidgin, lazily fanning themselves with palm fronds. Some of the more modern building sported a second floor lined with lattice wrapped balconies. Through them Hux could smell cigarettes and cheap liquor. White sails swollen with strong easterly winds swarmed the harbor. Shooting through the giant ships were outriggers coming in with their catch of the day.

“What’s going on out there?” Hux pointed down to the shoreline where dozens of people were swarming around where a few of the outriggers had pulled up. There was smoke rising with a delicious scent.

“It looks like lunch,” said Kylo, shading his eyes. “Ever have grilled _he’e_?”

“I assume that’s some sort of fish?”

“Octopus.” Normally, Hux did not care for the texture of the tentacled sea dweller, but his stomach was not feeling as picky as his mouth.

“Octopus it is.”

Once down at the shore, both Hux and Kylo were pleasantly surprised that the fishermen had brought in a fantastic assortment of sea creatures. Shamelessly, Hux pointed out whole shrimp cooked in ginger and citrus, boiled jasmine rice and skewers of grilled pineapple. Happily, Kylo purchased it all. Together they carried their haul to a grassy mound under a banyan tree. Hux and Kylo were not along as many other couples and families were also enjoying the shade from the wide canopy.

Gangly-limbed teen boys tossed around a ball in the foaming waves. They jumped and splashed in the theatrical way Hux recognized as an attempt to impress the young girls threading leis under the banyan. Small children fussed as their mothers and fathers gathered them up from the sunny sand piles and brought them back to the family in hopes to get them to settle down for a nap.

As Hux glanced around the blankets and all the families his attention was draw by the unhappy screech of a toddler. The man holding him lifted the wailing child and brought it down to be kisses and coddled. Hux felt his stomach drop when the man casually opened his shirt and began to nurse the child.

 “Are you feeling all right?” Kylo asked, tossing aside the last shrimp shell. “Get enough to eat?”

“Yes, thank you,” Hux’s voice was distant.

 “I don’t mind if you’re still hungry,” Kylo pulled Hux in and placed a breath of a kiss in his hair.

“Tell me about your father…”

“What do you want to know?” Hux looked up into the great canopy of the banyan and watched tiny, sparrow-like birds dart between the branches.

“Was he kind? Would he ever raise his voice or hand?”  

“He would scold me if I misbehaved,” said Kylo, Hux felt his shoulders roll with a shrug. “Once, I stole a satchel of coins from his trunk to traded it for a kitten.”

“A kitten?” Hux turned to give him an incredulous stare.

“You have to remember, we didn’t have cats here until the _haole_ brought them. I wanted one for my mother.”

“What happened?”

“He spanked me,” Kylo smiled, “but he let me keep the cat.”

“That’s nice, I suppose.”

“I thought my papa was the smartest man in the world; he knew everything. He taught me to fish, to swim, to ride, to sail. He told me about my people and how we came to the islands. I will teach our child these things as well.” Kylo glanced over to Hux. “You’re afraid I’ll be like your father?”

“I don’t know what I’m afraid of,” Hux said honestly, folding his hands over his stomach. “Afraid of the unknown, I guess.”

Kylo took one of hands and pressed it to his lips. Hux could feel a smile form beneath his touch.

“I’ll be here in this unknown,” he said quietly.

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I do,” Hux said, slightly offended. “You have to be here if you want to keep the plantation.” At this, Kylo roared with laughter, a bright smile breaking across his face. Hux never knew the man could laugh like that.

“I will be here for my new family,” he said, guiding Hux’s hand back down to his stomach, “our new family.”

“Our new family,” Hux repeated with a deep sigh of relief. Whatever life he had in Northumberland, out in the cold wild north with the Colonel was over. The possibilities of his new life were endless. He wasn’t trapped, he was free to shape his new world. The shackles were gone from his wrist.

Hux closed his eyes and Kylo leaned in for a kiss.

His lips were so wonderfully soft.

As Kylo pulled away, the world erupted in applause and cheering. The rich sound of conch shells being blown rose above the crowd.  Twilight was melting all around them in shades of indigo, magenta and tangerine. A half-moon slowly appeared, an army of stars upon its heels.

“Is it over?” Hux whispered as Kylo moved in once more to rub their noses together. “Are we…?”

“You’re my husband, and I am yours.” Hux was too drunk on the moment to focus. It had been a week since the mating on the beach, and yet…where had the week gone? So much had happened before Hux had a chance to catch his breath and now he was married.

He was married to Kylo Ren.

They descended into the crowd from the small dais that had built for the day. Ti lead leis were draped around their necks and over their bare chest. They each wore a cream colored _kapa_ wrap around their waist and walked through the soft sands completely barefoot.

Hux could not stop smiling. He never knew it could hurt to smile so much. But the village was so happy for him and Kylo that he could not help but to partake in their joy.

Further up the beach were the _imu_ pits where the pig and poi were being cooked. Hux was practically salivating at the scent. There were also baskets filled with all the fresh fruits of the island; papaya, dragonfruit and banana. Blankets were laid out for people to sit and eat but Hux and Kylo and his family were led to a low table at front near the sand.

“It was a lovely ceremony,” Leia leaned over to whisper to Hux once they were settled.

“Oh, thank you.”

“I don’t remember much about marrying Han. I never thought I would marry, it would be bad for my career. But if I ever did, this,” her hazel eyes, bright from the bonfires being lit, roved around the scene, “this was not what I had imagined.”

Hux had been reluctant to find a kindred spirit in Leia Solo. Some part of him sensed that they had been cut from the same cloth but from opposite ends. He admired he resilience and ability to accomplish so much despite the restrictions society had put on her gender. Leia carried herself with an unwavering grace and dignity, she was absolutely untouchable. She was someone Hux felt he would have aspired to be, but her role as his mother-in-law might have tarnished her appeal.

Hux’s plate was never empty. The ‘aunties’ and ‘tutus’ were quick to run over and fill it with more pig or poi roles or tuna or _haupia_. They spoke encouraging words in pidgin and petted his head. One, Auntie Beru, even reached out and pinched his cheeks. Shocked, Hux just stared blankly into her smiling face as she cooed over him in her native tongue.

“She said,” Kylo leaned in to Hux’s ear after she left, “fat husbands make many babies.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

After the meal, the people of ‘Ewa presented the traditional dance for a wedding ceremony. It began with the smallest children telling the origin story of the native people and their travels across the Pacific to Hawai’i.

After that, teenaged girls came out giggling in the dried grass skirts as an older woman sang and led them in a hula.

“This dance is about how the first man and first woman fell in love and made all the children of the islands,” Kylo explained.

“It’s a very beautiful.”

Next, men, some who Hux recognized from the fields came out with hollowed gourds and began to beat out a rhythm as they danced. Kylo stood up when they finished and walked to the stage. Hux sat transfixed as his new husband led them in a frightful _haka_ cry.

The night wound down to sweet treats and drinking. Hux remembered very little after the dancing. He barely even remembered arriving back at the plantation house. There were just warm arms and the soft linen of their bed. The smell of the sea and Kylo’s patchouli scent filling his senses…

                                                                                                     …The satisfaction of finally feeling whole.

After three moons, Hux barely noticed any change in his body but Kylo Ren was insistent that there was an honest swell in his belly and he was absolutely obsessed with it. Every morning he would wake to kiss his new husband and then kiss the bump.

Hux would allow it, with only an annoyed sigh to let Kylo know how absurd he thought he was being.

“The sun is fully up,” Hux had to nudge him away one morning, “we should be heading for the field.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll have Mitaka bring the wagon around.”

“Damn the bloody wagon,” Hux pushed himself up on his elbows, “Versailles has not been ridden in months.”

“And he will not be ridden today,” Kylo said firmly as he rose, heading to the closet to find clean work clothes.

“I am a perfectly skilled rider, Kylo,” Hux called after him. Not a minute in, Kylo was back out with his hands on his hips. His stance was wide and expression flat.

“Versailles is wild and unpredictable.” Hux scoffed a laugh.

“He’s a purebred stallion! He’s the best horse we own by a mile.”

Please,” Kylo whispered, returning to the bed, “don’t make me fight you about this, let’ just go down in the wagon. Do it for me,” he gave Hux one of the sappy smiles that Hux could not tell was designed for sincerity or to make him laugh.

“You really are scared to let me ride,” Hux shook his head.

“If something were to spook him and he threw you,” Kylo reached out to move his open palm over Hux’s belly, “I’d break that beast neck with my bare hands.”

Hux placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead.

“I suppose we can’t have that. Go and get Mitaka then. We’ve wasted enough time here.”

The only noticeable change to Hux was the tightness of his pants. In the last few weeks he was forced to send away for new jodhpurs. Kylo subtly suggestion he ought to consider wearing a sarong full time but that was unthinkable.

August brought a thick humidity, but nothing worse than Hux had suffered before in Borneo or Indonesia. Distant winds still rushed in over the waves and through the leafy tops of the cane. The banging of hammers could be heard as contractors from Honolulu were finishing up the frame of the new house they were building near the edge of the village.

“I refuse to have our child grow up as lonely as I did,” had been Hux’s reasoning to Ren. “Besides, you offered me a new home.”

The wagon rocked its way down the path. It was certainly not as thrilling as riding Versailles, but Hux could not begrudge Kylo’s caution. When they arrived at the first station, Kylo climbed out first and reached up to help Hux down.

“Really?” Hux asked. “I’m only three months along.” Still he took what was offered, deciding to make himself familiar with how to be guided down by Kylo’s sure hand.

Peliko, the lead in the west field, cut a few stalks of immature cane to create a cross section for Kylo and Hux to observe.

 “See these buds here?” Kylo pointed to the little bit of green peeking out of the stalk.

“I do.”

“Peliko is telling me know that all this immature cane has a high amount of buds, which means we will be using them as seed cane for the next planting cycle.” He nodded at Peliko and the old man headed back down to the hut where his crew was eating a mid-morning snack of coconut meat. “The autumn harvest is a busy time,” Kylo said once they were alone, “There will be long days and longer nights out here.” There was worry in his words, as well as a longing sadness. Hux knew if it were up to Kylo he would spend every waking moment back in their bed, spoiling Hux and his growing belly. The plantation and its many acres and fortunes were a mere afterthought now.

“I suppose it would be a waste for me to ask if I can join you.”

 “If not for your condition I would,” Kylo said in earnest, “I will need every able-bodied man I can get. But next year,” he smiled, “next year we’ll have our child and a new home. It’ll be better then, I swear it. I will not break this promise.”

 “I know.”

The year would be long though.

Autumn arrived aggressively, with hurricanes coming in from the north and bringing endless days of rain and thunder. Kylo Ren was not just busy with the harvest but fortifying ‘Ewa against the storms. By this time, Hux’s condition was very clear. His belly had grown dramatically and was beginning to alter his sense of balance. The morning sickness he had counted himself lucky to have missed in his first trimester now plagued Hux every morning.

The most remarkable change to Hux was his hair, which began to grow so rapidly he eventually gave up on trying to keep it trim. By November it was down past his shoulders and still growing.

December brought Kylo Ren back to Hux’s arms. The harvest and replanting was complete, the amount of workers needed to reap the winter crops was half that of summer.

Hux could not be more thankful. Now only a few months away from giving birth he was always between being exhausted and hungry. The spirited young adventurer in him had no resigned to a life of being doted upon like a spoiled housecat. Every morning he woke up safe with Kylo beside him, at night he fell asleep with Kylo petting his hair and whispering excitedly about their child.

One morning Hux awoke to a terrible pressure in his lower abdomen. He stirred Kylo and with softly yet panicked words told him, “I think it’s time.”

It rained the whole day. Hux’s contractions were strong but far apart. Mitaka kept a steady flow of warm towels to help relieve the pain of cramps. Kylo remained at his side.

Toward the evening the rain clouds passed but a thick mugginess remained. It weighed on Hux like a winter blanket and stifled his breathing. Kylo sent Mitaka for the midwife the moment it seemed Hux was struggling.

Almost as soon as the midwife arrived the contractions moved into two-minute intervals. Hux could barely catch his breath as the pressure began to mount.

“You’re all right,” Kylo was at his side, holding his hand and pressing kisses in Hux’s finger tips, “everything is okay.” Hux kept his focus on his mate. Kylo seemed to pick up on this and found a rhythmic way of speaking that Hux was able to pace his breathing with. “Good, good, that’s perfect. Just keep breathing, just like that…”

“Kylo,” Hux said suddenly, his face pinched with discomfort, “I gotta…I gotta push…Kylo…”

“He’s panicking,” Kylo said, turning to the midwife before switching to native speak. The midwife, a frail breath of a woman, came to Hux’s and began to take his arm as if to guide him.

“No, no,” Hux shook his head, hair damp with sweat plastered to his cheeks, “I can’t move…”

“Trust me, we’re going to get you into a better position.” Hux could feel Kylo put his hand on his lower back and slowly push him up.

Through hot tears, a mingling of fear and pain, Hux looked up into Kylo’s eyes.

“I trust you,” they were the truest words he had ever spoken.

Without a word Hux allowed himself to be moved to the side of the bed. The position was much better, being able to fold his arms over the top and lie his head down as he pushed. Kylo rubbed circled into his back as the midwife positioned herself to catch the child from between Hux’s legs.

“Ready?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded. “Okay, push.”

Hux screamed into the night. It felt as through his whole body was being ripped in two. With each contraction he was compelled to push, yet it did nothing to relieve the pain. Kylo and the midwife continued to encourage him but Hux was certain he was not making progress. It was too painful, it could not be right.

Kylo nuzzled his nose against Hux’s cheek.

“Come on, just a little more; push!”

Hux shook his head. His throat was raw from screaming. He was so tired, so tired…

“Only a little more but you gotta push, _Koʻu ali’i_.” Hux gritted his teeth and pushed down with every ounce of strength he had. Pushed until he thought everything inside him would come out.

As his voice became hoarse, tapering off into labored breathing the shrill cry of an infant filled the night.

Hux fell forward onto the bed. The baby was crying, it could breathe. That was all he could focus on. The baby was crying, the baby was healthy.

He was near delirious in his exhaustion. Kylo rolled Hux over and pulled the gasping man into his arms.

“You did it,” Hux could feel Kylo’s smile pressed into his cheek as the man rocked him in his arms, “you did it, you did it!”

Through drooping eyelids Hux watched the midwife approach with a bundle in her arms. The baby’s cries had settled into soft coos. As soon as she was close, Hux reached out his tired, aching arms and with a sob held his child for the first time.

The midwife was speaking but Hux could not hear her. His baby, _his baby._ How could he have fought so fiercely against this moment? To think that this pink faced little doll with inky eyes it could barely keep open would ruin his life?

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, “you have to feed her.”

“Her…,” Hux repeated, “her…a girl…” The midwife kept talking.

“Here,” Kylo reached down and pulled aside Hux’s night shirt. Together they both watched as she gummed at the nipple there.

“Kylo…what is moon in the native tongue?”

“Mahina.”

“Mahina,” Hux nodded as he repeated the word.

“That is a beautiful name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...last chapter? I have some extra parts here (damn Ikea shelves) that I can wrap up in an epilogue but I think, more or less, this story is done. But please, help yourself to the buffet of all my other exciting Kylux/historical/mpreg/AU morsels. 
> 
> I am also open to any ideas if you all have any about how to wrap this bad boy up. Thanks for reading, you all have been fantastic.


	8. Pointless Drabble One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hawai'i-verse, why can't I quit you?
> 
> From here on out I will probably just add small drabbled, ideas that come to mind. I do want to do an extended chapter where Ren and Hux have more babies. 
> 
> I'm also always open to ideas and suggestions if you guys want to see anything.

The next few days passed in a series of vignettes with sun faded edges. Exhaustion like Hux had never known overtook him. Though he knew birth would be challenging, Hux had firmly believed his years at sea made him ready for any challenge. He had battled the strongest maelstroms, held strong as the bow of his ship disappeared into the mouth of a wave. He had been soaked to the bone with icy northern waters and suffered through a hundred sub-tropic fevers.

It seemed though that childbirth had been his match, and there was honest resentment in that fact.

 Hux woke only to Mahina’s cries every hour, his chest aching for her. With the weather still so cool, Kylo was not in such demand in the fields. The foreman was now relegated to carrying the fussing Mahina to her mother. Hux would nurse her in a daze, just relieved to feel the pain in his chest subside. Once sated, Mahina would settle for a minute or two before she began to squirm and Kylo would swoop in take her from Hux’s arms.

In the lucid moment before sleep took him again, Hux stewed in deep frustration. He loved Mahina. That instantaneous bond between mother and child had been formed, and already Hux felt as though he could kill for the creature that he knew only through nursing. He wanted to play with her, count her little toes and fingers (despite Kylo’s assurances they were all there). It seemed unfair that after the struggled of carrying Mahina it was Kylo who would get to spend the first precious moments of her life with her.

Time brought back his strength, and soon Hux was up and active. Leia came and taught him how to tie a wrap that would cradle Mahina on his chest while keeping his arms free. He could finally begin to learn his daughter’s budding personality. Together they began to form a rhythm, a sort of unspoken language that let the other know when they were happy or sad or just wanted to express love.

Ren seemed to develop the same sort of bond but in a wholly separate language. A louder language. When with him, Hux found Mahina to be a thoughtful baby. She would rest her head on his chest and watch the world with tiny coos and hums. With Ren, Mahina became the sort of baby Hux never could stand. She would squeal and scream as Ren spun her around or balanced her on his curled-up legs as he laid on his back.

Mahina slept in their big bed with them, something Hux could not determine if he approved of or not. He loved watching Mahina all asleep; her squeaky yawns and the way she would blink her big, drowsy eyes.

“It just seems dangerous,” he would say though each night as he piled blankets and pillows around her, “what if she falls out?”

“I know it’s different, but everyone sleeps like this here. I slept in my parent’s bed until I was five.”

“She certainly won’t sleep with us for that long. She’ll have her own room in the new house by then, won’t you love?” Hux put a kiss in Mahina’s curly hair. “A space just for you.”

“That’s important to you then?” Ren asked. Hux laid his head down beside Mahina’s, watching as she slowly began to doze off.

“It’s important she be her own person,” he said, not taking his eyes from her, “I want Hina to know that she’s free to be whoever she wants.” Hux sighed, “That’s a small luxury I was never afforded.”

“And if she wants to stay in the bed with us?” Ren made himself comfortable on the other side of his daughter, sliding a hand over Hux’s.

“If that’s what she really wants,” said Hux. “I don’t want to be the type of parent my father was. I never want her to be scared of us or feel like a disappointment. And I never want her to think certain things in this life are off limits to her because she’s a woman or an islander or _hapa-haole_. That miserable legacy ends here.”

Ren smiled.

“Hina is very lucky to have a mother like you.”

“She is lucky to have a father smart enough to marry a mother like me.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The people of ‘Ewa were patient, though their desire to meet the new daughter of their foreman and the red-headed _haole_ man was palpable. Hux very much wanted to share with Mahina all the wonderful delights of O’ahu; the people, the food, the music, the sea. He wanted to see her eyes light up at all the exciting sights and discover if her first word would be English or of her father’s native tongue.

“She’s still just so small,” he told Mitaka one morning after he came up from the stables.

“She’s two months, old enough to go down to the village or the field,” Mitaka said as he sipped at his coffee, a few pearls of sweat still on his brow. Across the table, Hux nursed the child in question.

“I didn’t think I would be so protective. I never understood the way people fussed over babies.”

“Mahina is _your_ baby, there’s a difference now.”

“I suppose.”

“You know,” Mitaka began as he stood to pour himself another pot, “Keahi’s paint horse is ready to have a foal. He’s looking to sell, and not for much.”

“What on earth would you do with a foal?”

“Raise it, break it,” Mitaka said casually. “Little Hina will need a horse of her own in time.” He walked over with his fresh cup to run the back of his knuckles over her forehead. She did not flinch, nor did Hux reach for the wrap to cover himself. “It is something I would like to do for her.”

“Her Uncle Luke is already having an outrigger built for her,” Hux smiled.

“My, my; the girl cannot even walk and already we’re making plans for her to ride and sail!”

“Stars, she’s going to be so spoiled,” Hux smiled at the little baby in his arms, her eyes hooded with long, dark lashes.

“She’ll be fine,” Mitaka assured, “and if not, you know what cures a spoiled child?”

“What?”

Mitaka shot Hux a playful smirk as he brought his coffee to his lips.

“A little brother or sister.”


End file.
